A Kitsune in Host Club
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Un nuevo plebeyo esta a punto de ingresar al Host club, uno que Haruhi encuentra en su camino. Habrá sido error el pedirle ayuda con el café XD? Mal summary XD! pero lean nwn! [[YAOI! ! ! varias parejas owo!]]SasuNaru KakaxIru LeeGaara Kyoxtama MorixHani
1. Chapter 1

_WIIIIII!!!!! MI PRImEr FIC DEl HOST Y NARUTO w!!!! XDD Bueno, espero k sea de su agrado, dependiendo sus opiniones le seguire ;,; Por ahorita sólo es una intro, por lo que no he puesto yaoi, pero empieza en el 2 _

--------------

KITSUNE IN HOST CLUB!!!!

--------------

Cap. 1. Nuevo Estudiante…Nuevo Aspirante?

Un nuevo día que transcurría completamente normal para la joven de cabellos castaños, cuyas vestimentas la hacían confundir con un chico; hojeando una de sus libretas en busca de los apuntes que debía tener presente para el examen que tendrían dentro de una semana, largando un suspiro al ver que era bastante…

-Espero que me vaya bien…-murmuró mientras sus pasos le llevaban a la salida del instituto, pues ya habían acabado las clases y debía comprar el café que le habían mandado los miembros del Host; algo nada fuera de lo común, para ellos el ir a una simple tiendita era una completa proeza…-ricos bastardos…-musitó para luego sonreír, notando como un chico de rubios cabellos miraba la entrada de aquel enorme establecimiento, vistiendo una camisa negra de manga corta con un símbolo de espiral cerca de los hombros.

Poseía unos curiosos y llamativos ojos cerúleos, además de un par de…bigotes?? Dibujados en sus mejillas, haciendo que a la joven le entrara mas la curiosidad.

Para terminar su conjunto, traía puesto un pantalón suelto de mezclilla simple y algo gastado, con unos tenis negros algo sucios…abrazándose a unos cuantos libros en sus brazos, mostrando una mirada que denotaban los enormes nervios que le recorrían de pies a cabeza

Había que admitirlo…una joya para su curiosidad y su atractivo físico resaltaba el conjunto…

Se acercó a él a paso lento y discreto que el chico con cara de zorro no había logrado sentir hasta que una mano se depositó en su hombro, causando que saltara del susto y fijase su rostro nervioso en aquel hermoso jovenzuelo de cabellos castaños y ojos avellana, sacando un repentino sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras que retrocedía un par de pasos y hacía una reverencia

-A…Ano…yo…-tartamudeaba el extraño al no saber que decir…no era un estudiante sino un simple pobretón que iba a presentar el examen de admisión para el próximo semestre, aunque ni él mismo sabía la razón por la que parecía estarse disculpando

-Tu rostro me parece que es nuevo-la voz del chico/chica se encargó de quebrantar la tensión que se había causado entre ambos, saliendo ella como victoriosa al ver al otro levantar su mirada extrañada, observándole con completo interés-y por esos libros y esa indecisión…me recuerdas cuando pisé los mármoles del Ouran por primera vez n,n- alentó mientras que ambas manos suyas se reunían frente de sí, observando un continuo pestañar por parte del otro

-Eh…?? Tu…tu tambien…!!-dio un pequeño salto, señalando a la joven curiosamente-tu tambien estás aquí por una beca?!

-EN realidad…no exactamente por una beca-respondió con una mano rascando sus cabellos, casi percibiendo la decepción en facciones ajenas-me pagan la escuela el padre de uno de los miembros…-musitó sin mucho orgullo ni gusto-pero tampoco pertenezco a éste tipo de personas; yo soy de clase media, me llamo Haruhi, Fujioka Haruhi

Le extendió la mano al chico, quien sonrió ampliamente al ver que había alguien similar a él, tomando aquel gesto con ambas manos y agitarlas mas tranquilamente, de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa aliviada y alegre que la chica logró apreciar con gusto de haberle bajado la presión y el nerviosismo

-Que alivio!!! Pensé que no habría alguna otra persona así, me sentiría excluido y cohibido n.n!!!-respondió a la par que la damita sonreía con tranquilidad-Entonces, tu eres Haruhi, ne???-un asentimiento de parte de la chica fue suficiente respuesta para el rubio-Yo me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto Haruhi

Tras ello, la chica recordó, con desgano, que tenía que ir de compras, observando al rubio con el que había comenzado a hacer plática; sonriendo amplia y dulcemente…antes de ladear la cabeza mostrando sus profundos ojos café

-Ne Naruto, tengo que ir a la tienda a comprar algo de café-comentó haciendo que el chico pestañase un par de veces ladeando su cabeza-me acompañarías?? Te lo contaré todo en el camino, si te parece y tu tambien me contarás algo de ti, si te parece

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!-asintió animoso, dando a descubrir a la chica que el joven podía ser alguien animoso y desastroso como los miembros del Host, aunque que importaba?? Tenía que lidiar con ellos siempre y después de un tiempo uno se encariña y acostumbra a ese tipo de personas

-Entonces vamos-comentó mientras le daba paso como buena Host que era-no queda muy lejos de aquí

-Gracias-haciendo una graciosa y burlona reverencia como si se trataba de una chica, haciendo reir a Haruhi además por el teatro de irse agarrando las solapas de la camisa con diálogos chistosos y exagerados a la par que ambos se encaminaban al susodicho sitio, aunque tomándose su tiempo

-------------------------------------------------

En el transcurso de ida y de regreso, donde ambos cargaban dos bolsas de papel cargadas de empaques de café que el rubio ignoraba para que fueran, Naruto se había enterado de que la joven pertenecía a uno de los clubes de aquella prestigiosa escuela, donde se daba servicio de atención a las chicas para darle amor y algo que les agrada ver, como jóvenes que estén puestos a sus pies o que les entretengan, o simplemente hacerles compañía; tambien que Haruhi tenía su misma edad y que él había sido asignado a la misma aula que la chica, además de que su casa se encontraba por el camino que él debía cursar para ir al colegio, pues su hogar era mucho mas retirado y llegar con una amiga, amigo que él pensaba, sería mucho mas entretenido

Mientras tanto, Haruhi había caído en cuenta de que el chico era igual de juguetón, ocurrente y algo estúpido que sus amigos, aunque con un corazón enorme y de oro que ella lograba ver a simple vista, además de que no tenía el dinero suficiente, como ella en un principio de comprar los uniformes; que venía de una ciudad lejana en China, algo así como Hong Kong, y que disfrutaba de practicar artes de ninjutsu (artes que sólo son conocidas por los ninjas) y taijutsu (pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo) al descender de un a familia de ninjas, incluso mostrándole algunos movimientos hábiles con los shurikens (las estrellas ninja) y los kunais (pequeños cuchillos de doble filo, como los que usa Hany-sempai XD)

-Sabes, hay bastantes ninjas en la escuela, al menos conozco de tres familias gracias a los del Host…-con una pequeña mueca, pues era cuando estaban en servicio que un curioso chico pelinegro llegó enfrentando a Hany-sempai, pero que a éste tardó en vencer-La familia de los Uchiha, son dos hermanos: uno va en 1° G creo y es el menor, ignoro su nombre como el de su hermano…que creo que va con Hany-sempai y Mori-sempai; La familia Rock: el descendiente se llama Lee y va en 2° B; y por último la familia Sabaku: El descendiente va en 1° tambien, es del grupo C-explicaba la chica haciendo que el menor se interesase aún mas

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Es genial Haruhi!!!!!-comentó dando de saltitos sin regar los frascos de café, afortunada y milagrosamente-ésta escuela lo tiene de todo!! Debe ser divertido estar en un colegio como éste!!!

-Ciertamente es curioso, pero a veces es insoportable…-con un semblante sombrío-cuando entres verás por qué…además de que todos son unos ricos bastardos…-masculló casi deprimida, arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba, dejando al chico con una gotita de sudor rodar por su cabeza mientras veía a la joven

-Eh…Haruhi…o,oU…no estás exagerando un poquito??-cuestionó dándole alcance mientras ésta negaba con el mismo ritmo-no me asustes ToT!!!!

-Ah…lo…lo siento, Naruto-se disculpó recuperando su compostura-es que es algo agobiante, pero no creo que lo pases tu; mis principales problemas residen en el club que te digo estoy infiltrado-comentó a la par que cruzaban la puerta, siendo recibidos por los porteros, haciendo al rubio sonreír y sonrojarse, arrimándose mas a Haruhi al sentirse cohibido por varias miradas de miembros de clubes que se centraban en él, mas una mirada inquisidora que no logró localizar de quien era

-Entonces por qué sigues en él?? Si es abrumador para ti no crees que es mejor que lo abandones??-cuestionó a lo que vio un gesto en el 'chico' que le dio aires de ser una dama

-Digamos que…después de muchos sucesos en ese lugar, mi voluntad no me da para abandonarlo, tampoco quiero dejarlo, ni a él ni a los integrantes de éste-comentó con un tono dulce que empalagó y llegó al joven cabiéndole sonreir ligeramente ruborizado, apurando el paso para alcanzar de nuevo a su anfitriona

Al parecer le llevaría a conocer aquel club en la que se veía metida, a los personaje que la tenían cautivada al punto de hacerla embozar una sonrisa tan suave y sincera…podía leer a leguas, por mas despistado que fuese, que les tenía un gran aprecio…ni que ser un genio para darse cuenta

Avanzaron un poco mas, para después detener sus pies frente a una puerta con un letrero que decía 'Tercera Sala de Música', haciendo al chico pestañear curioso antes de volverse a la chica que veía como maniobrar para llevar sus manos a la perilla y poder girarla

-Ano…aquí es??-la voz de Naruto hizo que se girase a verle, asintiendo con completa tranquilidad y naturalidad a la par que el otro volvía a echarle un ojo a aquella puerta elaborada de la mas fina madera-segura?? Dice que es una de las aulas de música

-Según tengo entendido, nadie ha usado ésta habitación, por eso se le ocurrió a Tamaki-sempai utilizarla para crear el Host Club-explicó mientras se giraba a verlo, quien asintió ante las palabras de la chica conforme ésta hablaba, sonriéndole ampliamente antes de hacer malabares y girar la perilla

Un gesto de sorpresa dominó las facciones de Naruto, mientras que Haruhi sólo lo veía inexpresiva…era como la primera vez que ingresó…por qué siempre que la bendita puerta se abría tenían que salir revoloteando varios pétalos de rosas rojas?! Es que sabían cuando alguien era nuevo??...

Eso comenzaba a asustarla…xDDDD

-Irashaimasen!!!-saludaron todos los miembros del prestigioso club, cubiertos por aquella brisa de pétalos que rozaban el rostro del rubio ojiazul…centrando sus orbes en aquellos seres disfrazados de una manera bastante curiosa para él

Haruhi sólo los miró con un gesto de 'yo ni loca me pondré algo como eso' al observarlos detenidamente…todos con unos disfraces de 'animales' aunque no era eso exactamente; pues en vez de ser rechonchos y lindos como aquellos que promocionaban un producto, se trataban de trajes 'un poco' fuera de lo común

En lo que era Tamaki, éste vestía con una camisa sin mangas, con cuello de tortuga y podría decirse que hasta parecía top, pues dejaba relucir su blanco abdomen; con un par de guantes de color dorado como sus cabellos, aunque no eran en forma de animal, sino simples guantes sin dedos que le llegaban hasta el codo; un par de orejas curiosas tal cual su cola, además de unos pantalones largos que se remangaban un poco, pegados a su cuerpo; con unos zapatos que eran asemejados a las patas de un animal. Para rematar, había un collar en cu cuello color rojo, con una medalla de oro puro que tenía escrito 'Souh Tamaki'. EN pocas palabras: un disfraz de perro

Los gemelos no se quedaban atrás. Como cuando se disfrazaron del gato burlón teniendo el tema de 'Alice in Wonderland', su disfraz volvía a ser del mismo animal. Ambos tenían una curiosa cola y orejas, mas sus disfraces diferían un poco para que las clientas lograsen reconocerlos.

En cuanto a Hikaru, su camisa tenía la maga larga del lado derecho y del lado izquierdo dejaba ver su piel blanca, interrumpida tan sólo por unos guantes color morado con fucsia, iguales a los de Tamaki en diseño y largo, mas sólo en aquel brazo, en el otro tenía el otro guante, mas el largo era el de uno común; los pantalones eran del mismo estilo que la camisa: tenían tan sólo el largo del lado izquierdo, sin embargo del derecho parecían ser shorts, con unas largas calcetas color morado que llegaban a su rodilla, perdiéndose dentro de aquellos zapatos en forma de patas; además, el pantalón era desteñido de mezclilla con algunos arañazos y parches del mismo tono que las calcetas; su cola y orejas eran rayadas de fucsia y morado, tal como lo era la camisa que traía puesta. EN su cuello descansaba tambien un collar, de un tono fucsia tambien con una placa dorada que tenía el nombre de 'Hikaru'

A lo que concierne a Hikaru, era completamente igual, sólo que el corte de la camisa era del lado izquierdo y, el del pantalón, derecho. Los colores eran invertidos y el collar morado, con la placa que mencionaba su nombre, 'Kaoru'

El traje de Hany era sumamente tierno, como siempre se esperaría del conejito infantil del Host Club. Unas enormes orejas de un rosado pálido salían de sus rubios cabellos tal como si se tratase de su leal muñequito, asomándose una curiosa y esponjosita colita en su parte trasera; su camisa era de tirantes, de un rosa pastel, además de ser top al igual que la camisa de Tamaki; con una camisa de red color blanco debajo del top, de manga larga y cuello en forma cuadrada como la misma camisa principal, terminando con un cambio de color al final de las mangas a rosa, usándolo de igual manera como guantes sin dedos, como los anteriores; unos shorts rosaditos tambien, cortados a medio muslo, dando un grado de inocencia infantil elevado. Calcetas largas que sobrepasaban sus rodillas, de un rosa pastel, refugiándose para darle paso a sus acolchonadas patas. Para terminar, en su cuello descansaba un collar color blanco con una placa dorada que decía 'Mitskuni'

Mori tenía una camisa de tirantes gruesos, algo suelto y de color negro, llegando hasta su cintura donde comenzaban los pantalones con un estilo muy suyo; la camisa constaba con una capucha que traía puesta, en la cual había dos orificios para que un par de orejas de oso negro se asomasen por ellos; los guantes que usaba eran cortos, mas o menos de mitad de su antebrazo hasta sus dedos, los cuales cubrían alternadamente (uno si, uno no, uno si, uno no, uno si); culminando con las patas que eran sus zapatos y una pequeña colita en su parte de atrás; en su cuello, un collar color azul marino de placa dorada, donde resaltaba el nombre 'Takashi'; dando la pista de ser un oso

Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Kyouya, igualmente siendo un felino, sin embargo era de un tono negro con brillo purpúreo, siendo una majestuosa, hábil y elegante pantera. Su traje constaba, al igual que Tamaki, de una camisa de cuello alto, sin mangas pero que llegaba a su vientre, cubriendo su torso completamente; encima suyo, una gabardina elegante y negra, con varios cinturones de hebillas plateadas, para sí cubrir sus brazos, dejando ver por el límite de sus mangas que los guantes eran completos y negros de igual manera; un pantalón elegante y tenuemente ajustado color negro ceñía sus piernas, llevando por obligación las patas, las orejas negras y la cola larga y oscura…

Ésta vez se habían lucido con los diseños que la madre de los gemelos Hitachiin les había preparado con los animales que mas le iban. Y que creían?? Haruhi era una hermosa zorrita blanca XD!!!!

-Eh?? Pero si sólo es Haruhi…-dijeron los gemelos mientras perdían su postura de anfitriones levantándose de hombros, ignorando aquellos momentos que alguien mas le acompañaba

-Tardaste, Haruhi-comentó Kyouya mientras que se acomodaba bien sus lentes, observando a la castaña a través de ellos-estábamos esperando a que llegases con el café para iniciar formalmente las actividades del club

-Hai…gomen-dijo suavemente sin mucho interes, aún algo impactada por aquellos vestuarios-es que me entretuve con alguien

Aquella palabra retumbó en los oídos de Tamaki, Hikaru y Kaoru, quienes iban a lanzársele encima con reproches, cuestionamientos y demás; aunque fueron interrumpidos por Hany-sempai, quien había hecho uso de la palabra primero que ellos

-Es él, Haru-chan???-cuestionó abrazando a su Usa-chan, ladeando su cabeza mientras las curiosas florcillas rondaban por su cabeza, haciendo a todos girarse al ser que no habían visto: un joven de apariencia hermosa y facciones suaves, con rubios cabellos y ojos celestes que traía cargando una de las bolsas de café entre brazos

-Eh…??-Naruto quedó estático al sentir como todas las miradas se centraban en su figura, sintiéndose desfallecer, tragando duramente al ver las miradas severas y/o perversas sobre él…sin notar una mueca en el rostro de su nueva amiga…cuya corazonada no llevaba a nada bueno…

CONTINUARÁ

-----------------------------

SEEEE!!!! Yo y mis invenciones xD!!! Leyendo fics del host y escuchando musica de Naruto se me ocurrió este fic, espero que todos lo lean y sean de su agrado. Será yaoi!!! Tanto de los miembros como de los de Naruto; aunque denme ideas!!! Alguien que se quede con Haru-chan!!! XD!!!

Aquí va la pregunta de votación y es: ¿Meter a Kazanoda-kun? O crearle alguien a Haru?


	2. Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------

KITSUNE IN HOST CLUB?

------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2: Bishie-Uke Type

Sus piernas le temblaron haciéndole retroceder de pura inercia mientras todos aquellos hombres se arremolinaban a su alrededor, tragando fuertemente a la par que sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmesí, tratando de sonreírles, haciéndolo de tal manera que hasta Tamaki salió deslumbrado por lo 'bello' que ésta le hacía ver

-¿Podrían dejarlo en paz?-la voz de la joven de castaña cabellera resonó en los oídos del resto tras haber dejado las bolsas con el café en el mueble mas cercano, con ambos brazos cruzados y sus penetrantes y grandes ojos fijos en la bola que se había girado para escuchar sus palabras mientras le veían-No pueden hacerle nada: en primer lugar aún no entra al colegio, sino hasta mañana; y dos, no tienen manera de retenerlo en éste sitio-recalcó con sus dedos

Aquello era cierto, no podían tenerlo como a Haruhi en ese sitio sin una razón en especial…aunque nada decía que no podía pertenecer al Host Club aunque no estuviese en el colegio; de todas formas, ya era parte de la escuela Ouran desde su inscripción

Naruto no entendía absolutamente nada acerca de aquello, pero deducía que Haruhi estaba algo molesto, además que quería decir que ¿'no tienen razón para retenerlo'?...Es que acaso… ¿ellos le tenían por la fuerza en aquel sitio?

Eso era algo desagradable, cosa que le hizo fruncir el seño, colocando una postura firme que recalcó los intereses de los demás en el rubio, quien parecía posar un rostro serio, mas la ternura no dejaba de inspirarse como con Haruhi… ¿Sería que todos los plebeyos eran iguales en ese aspecto?

-¡Hey! ¿¿Ustedes tienen a Haruhi-kun aquí por la fuerza??-cuestionó frunciendo levemente su seño a lo que una sonrisa por parte de Kyouya captó velozmente su mirada zafiro, dejando la bolsa que había estado sosteniendo en el piso para acercarse a él, sin nadie deteniéndole, cosa que no le agradó a la castaña, pues mas parecían que le abrían paso

-Digamos que está aquí por su voluntad 'obligatoriamente'-planteó el de cabellos negros mientras se acomodaba las gafas, las cuales soltaron un resplandor de malicia para luego revelar sus ojos morados, sonriéndole con toda tranquilidad e interés al joven, el cual no parecía entender aquel concepto

-No comprendo-susurró éste en un hilillo de voz mientras fruncía graciosamente el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, mas sintiendo como sus caderas eran siendo abrazadas por delante y detrás, sonrojándose de golpe al notar a uno de los chicos de doradas pupilas y cabellos rojizos abrazarle por enfrente, con diabólica e inocente sonrisa…para luego percibir un beso en su cuello, haciéndole dar un respingo y sacar un leve suspiro para complacencia del otro pelirrojo que recargaba su mentón en el hombro del menor- ¡¿Q…Qué Hacen…?!

Su voz sonó sobresaltada, incluso se veía a una Haruhi bastante molesta haciendo cuanto sea para que le dejasen pasar, sin embargo Hani era quien le sostenía de la cintura, sorprendiéndose por momentos de la descomunal fuerza hasta que a su memoria volvió que él era campeón de Judo y Karate

-¡¡HIKARU!! ¡¡KAORU!!-dijo la joven de cabellos castaños mientras éstos reían por lo bajo viendo las mejillas encendidas en el rostro de porcelana ajeno, tal como sus ojos fuertemente cerrados ante el nerviosismo de tener tan cerca a dos chicos que parecían siempre tener otras intenciones distintas a las que en verdad planeaban-¡¡Suelten a Naruto-kun!! ¡Lo estan incomodando!-volvió a replicar la muchacha

-Pero es lindísimo, ¿a que si, Haruhi?-dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras reía a riendo suelta, siguiendo Kaoru consintiendo al menor que parecía no tener oportunidad tan siquiera para intentar calmarse un poco, pues era obvio el no estar acostumbrado a que un hombre te abrase, menos dos y de aquella manera que podía describirse como comprometedora

-Tiene una cara tierna…sería un pecado el ignorar una oportunidad así-recalcó Kaoru retirando su rostro del cuello del menor, recostando el mentón en la cabellera rubia mientras mostraba su lengua como muestra de la travesura que había hecho antes-y nosotros no pecamos mas que de nuestra gran belleza

-¿Siempre son así…?-cuestionó el chico mientras que entreabría sus pupilas y sus mejillas no disminuían su tono desde que había sido apresado ante dos hermanos, sintiendo como sólo Hikaru lo soltaba y ahora lo abrazaban por los costados, con ambos alientos en su cuello, haciéndole temblar, mordiendo su labio

-Créeme que sí... ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! ¡¡Háganme favor de soltarlos de una buena vez!!-ordenó mas molesta Haruhi mientras que ahora era Tamaki quien se acercaba al menor, inclinándose, tomándolo del mentón y sonriendo como era su propia costumbre, haciendo al menor abrir lentamente los ojos, puesto que las acciones de Hikaru y Kaoru cesaron apenas el otro rubio palpó con una mano su piel

…ste giró su rostro a la derecha e izquierda, levantándolo con suavidad antes de verlo directamente a los ojos, los cuales parecían estarle penetrando fieramente, no pudiendo asestarle un buen golpe ante los gemelos que lo estaban sujetando aún

Una sonrisa en el rostro del lider del Host se dibujó antes de enderezarse, detalle que sorprendió a ambos 'plebeyos', mas porque los pelirrojos lo liberaron y volvían con el resto, sonriendo con los brazos cruzados a la par que Tamaki sacaba de entre sus ropas una flor color amarillo que le tendía al menor, pestañeando éste completamente petrificado, no sabiendo en donde y cuando se había perdido de qué

-Pareces perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa amplia, a lo que Naruto pestañeó varias veces, ladeando su cabeza

-Disculpe, no se quien sea usted pero…yo…ignoro de que me estas hablando, y tampoco tengo gusto por los hombres-comentó al ver como el otro se había arrodillado, tomando su mano y dejando ahí la rosa-a lo que el otro sonrió elevando el rostro, sorprendiendo a la misma castaña quien no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos

-No es por eso-aseguró el mismo Tamaki, quien mostró su sonrisa principesca, mas no como con sus invitadas, sino como lo hacía solamente con sus amigos: una manera fresca y sincera, que causó cierto sobresalto en un miembro del Host, y no necesariamente fue en Haruhi-quería pedirte que te unieras al Host Club

-P…Pero…-susurró volviendo a embozar su puchero enfadado mientras agitaba de arriba abajo uno de sus brazos, haciendo pestañear un par de veces al chico frente de él-¡pero ustedes tienen aquí a Haruhi-kun contra su voluntad!...Eso no es bueno…sino quiere estar es mejor que a él le dejen ir…

-Digamos que en un comienzo si la obligábamos a permanecer con nosotros…-aseguró Kyouya acomodando sus gafas, haciendo una pausa para que el rubio de amielados ojos y orejillas de conejitos hablase

-Pero… ¿Sabes qué? Es porque Haru-chan tenía una deuda en el Host-complementó este, haciendo al ojiazul girarse a su amig'o' y, antes de articular palabra alguna, dirigió su vista al mas alto de estóico rostro, mas deslizándose a aquellos que le habían soltado un poco antes, los cuales se mantenían cruzados de brazos con toda tranquilidad

-Pero poco después decidió estar a su propia voluntad en éste sitio, con nosotros-complementó Kaoru, abrazado insinuantemente a su hermano mientras éste le seguía el juego, tomándole de la cintura y volver a sonreír

-Porque comenzó a entender que le había agarrado cariño a ésta bola de 'ricos bastardos'-citó él a lo que la chica se acercaba y le tocaba el hombro para que saliese de su estupor, mas él aún parecía algo sorprendido, notando en la mirada de aquella persona que eran verdad las palabras ajenas, volviendo una sonrisa en sus labios

El fundador del sitio se había colocado de pie, con una mano tomando su cintura mientras sus orejas de perrito se meneaban tal como aquella curiosa colita que venía junto con su traje

-¿¿Dime, aceptas??-Cuestionó nuevamente Tamaki mientras todos le sonreían.

Naruto giró su vista a la mirada de Haruhi, la cual le veía tranquilamente, cual si fuese alentadora a que él tomase su decisión. Era un club sin duda extraño pero…si ella habpía seleccionado quedarse en ese sitio a voluntad propia, por algo mismo sería; no dudaba de la capacidad de elección de la chica…pues parecía saber quien era una buena persona

Una sonrisa volvió a sus labios, misma que cautivó a la gran mayoría de sus espectadores, dando un leve asentimiento a las palabras que todos le había dirigido en aquellos momentos, llevando la rosa amarilla a si mejilla, rozando ésta con los delicados y suaves pétalos

-Está bien, a nadie le hace mal divertirse un poco después de la escuela, ¿¿no??-cuestionó sacando su lengua graciosamente, siendo atacado por varios abrazos asfixiantes: los gemelos como antes a sus costados, restregando sus mejillas con las del joven que dejó caer la rosa-Tamaki atrás palmeándole los hombros y Hani tomándole de la cintura junto con su inseparable conejito, sonriendo la chica de brazos cruzados, a su lado Mori-sempai en su misma postura y el rey de las sombras acomodando sus lentes complacido

Ahora sólo quedaba un solo problema… ¿Qué tipo de Host sería w??

Al pensar aquello, todos se vieron sentados en los muebles con la mesa frente de ellos, cada uno con una taza de Café, estando Haruhi en el mismo que Naruto y los demás en el otro, con el rubio sin entender absolutamente nada de lo de 'TIPOS'…en primer lugar…¡¿de qué era ese club XD?! Se había inscrito sin siquiera saberlo TTTTUu…

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que te expliquemos-comentó Kyouya mientras se encontraba parado detrás de Tamaki, arreglándose las gafas y clavó su penetrante mirada en la zafiro del menor, quien pareció flaquear un poco recargándose en Haruhi, la cual comprendió tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole con suavidad, haciendo saltar una venita del 'Lord' y ambos gemelos-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber primero, Naruto?-cuestionó el enviándole una misteriosa sonrisa

-Pues…-susurró mientras que trataba de recuperar su postura, sintiendo la presión por aquella y las demás miradas fijas en su figura, sólo con el apoyo de su nuevo 'amigo' quien le presionaba animosamente la mano-Primeramente a que se dedica éste club, que es algo que ignoro

Un silencio embargó el ambiente, ahora todos viendo a Haruhi, mas ésta les contestó con una mirada tan penetrante que todos menos Mori-sempai y Kyouya reaccionaron asustados XD; reclamándoles que ella no sabía que el chico terminaría como parte de ellos

-Pues…Es un club para complacer a las mujeres-dijo con simpleza Tamaki con una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos cerrados, sosteniendo entre sus dedos su compón rosa blanca-es donde le cumplimos sus peticiones, como consentirlas o entretenerlas con nuestras actuaciones, usando las características propias de cada uno. Digamos que eso es a lo que llamamos 'tipos'

-Entonces es eso…-susurró el chico con un dedo en su mentón, para luego ladear la cabeza suavemente-parece divertido; aunque no entiendo por qué se vistieron así .. …-murmuró señalándolos al tener sus ropas de animales, a lo que ellos se vieron a sí mismos, siendo Haruhi la que tuviese que explicárselo

-Digamos que siempre hacemos dinámicas-comentó con voz pasiva y resignada-nos vestimos como escoja Tamaki-sempai, como ahora que no se de que es el tema…-con una gota de sudor corriendo por su cabeza, o como otras veces que nos vestimos del Shinsen-gumi…o cosas así

-Ano ne, ahora que lo veo…que tipo será Naru-chan owo??-cuestionó curioso Hani-sempai mientras ladeaba su cabeza de un sitio a otro, volviéndolos a ver todos con miradas inquisitivas, a tal punto que Haruhi tambien estuviese algo intimidada por aunarse la de Mori-sempai y el mismo Kyouya-sempai

-¡ ¡ ¡Es una buena observación, Hani-sempai!-exclamó Tamaki mientras se ponía de pie y señalaba a Naruto-¡¡bien!! ¿Cara de que le ven, chicos?

-Tiene pinta de shota, pero no loli-comentó Hikaru rascandose su barbilla tal como su gemelo, tambien parece una mezcla del tipo natural con el principezco y algo de travieso con revelde; y creo que todos esos ya los tenemos ocupados-comentó mientras Hani y Tamaki hacían berrinche al haber mensionado el pelirrojo sus tipos y que, posiblemente, podían ser destituidos de ellos

-En sí, es de chile, tomate y cebolla…-comentó Haruhi sin importarle que hubiere otro del tipo natural, al menos compartiría su tarea de tener que soportar a esa zarta de imbésiles, pese a que deducía que el rubio ojiazul podía tener algo muy en común con él

-No entiendo eso de los tipos ...-susurró el rubio mientras que mostraba sus ojos confundidos dándole vueltas la cabeza, notando como todos se ponían en frente de él con una rosa en manos y sus ropas de animales

El piso se estremeció, haciéndole ponerse alerta y de pie, notando como una parte de éste se elevaba y salía una chica vestida en ropas del colegio, con largo cabello castaño que asimilaba al color de sus ojos, atando sus hebras en un liston rosado; cargando en sus manos un micrófono

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente, señalando a la chica mientras tartamudeaba, girándose a Haruhi quien tenía una mirada neutral, notando como 'él' tambien sudaba y veía a la chica, quien hacía que las luces del salón se apagasen antes de caer una luz de neón transparente sobre su propia figura

-¡ ¡ ¡Y AHORA…!-anunció mientras levantaba un brazo mirando momentáneamente a donde estaba naruto, quedando deslumbrada por segundos ante la belleza ajena, recuperando su postura y guiñándole un ojo al menor-¡¡¡Les presentamos al Wild Type!!!

Con su dedo señaló el sitio hacia donde había oscuridad, encendiéndose una luz entre negro y azul marino que iluminó el cuerpo de Mori-sempai, quien sostenía la rosa en la boca, ocultando sus manos en su pantalón, mostrando su figura de perfil

-¡¡¡El siguiente es el Loli-Shota Type!!!-

Tras la exclamación de la chica, una luz de neón de color rosado cayó sobre la figura de Hani-sempai, quien se abrazaba a su conejito con una sonrisa dulce e inocente, resaltando su flor entre las orejas que tenía en su cabeza

-¡¡¡Koakuma Type!!!

Los siguientes fueron Hikaru y Kaoru, que era una mezcla de luces azul celeste y naranjada, cada uno abrazados de espaldas el uno al otro, con las rosas de sus respectivos colores siendo sostenidos por sus colas felinas, sonriendo seductoramente a Naruto, de tal manera que parecían que harían cualquier tipo de travesuras con él

-¡¡¡Cool Type!!!

La figura de Kyouya aparecía con los brazos cruzados y la rosa en el brazo que tenía levantado, con su misteriosa y penetrante mirada siendo resaltada por el color morado que tenía la luz que caía sobre su cuerpo iluminándole

-¡¡¡Prince Type!!!

Ahora, era turno de Tamaki, con la luz de neón blanca sobre él, haciendo una pose de estar invocando a Julieta para entregarle tan hermosa flor, con sus cabellos dorados resplandeciendo por el tono de la iluminación…

-Y por último pero no menos importante…¡¡¡Natural Type!!!

Una luz cayó iluminando a Naruto y Haruhi, girándose el primero a la chica quien largó un suspiro, cayéndole en la cabeza una flor roja como el tono de la luz, tomándola y dejándola en la mesa de enfrente

Las luces volvieron y los colores se esfumaron, regresando todos a sus sitios mientras los tres de siempre regañaban a la chica por no actuar con mas emoción durante las presentaciones, a lo que ella sólo dijo 'paso' ignorándolos olímpicamente

-¿Quién es el?-la voz emosionada de la castaña compañera de Haruhi, Hikaru y Kaoru resonó a oidos de todos, quien se acercó con prisa a donde Naruto, examinándolo con ojos emosionados, poniéndose nervioso y arrastrándose hasta el final del mueble donde quedó acorralado a los mimos de la chica

-…l es… ¿como dices que se llama éste plebeyo, Haruhi?-cuestionó Tamaki sin una pizca de sensibilidad, fulminándole no sólo al chica sino tambien el ojiazul con la mirada

-Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto-respondió éste mientras que Rengue parecía ahora analizarlo, cosa que él no había notado previamente; ni siquiera sabía si se había calmado xDDD

-Eso, él es Uzumaki Naruto, ¡¡¡nuevo miembro del Host Club!!!-celebró el 'Rey' de aquel club mientras que, de su espalda, salían ambos gemelos levantándose de hombros mientras negaban levemente con sus cabeza por la actitud del rubio

-Pero no sabemos que tipo de Host podría ser-comentó Hani mientras se volvía a Renge, quien interceptó los ojos mieles del mayor

-Renge-kun-llamó el pelinegro de anteojos mientras se los acomodaba, notando el continuo pestañeo de la menor al ponerle completa atención-Vos sos la conocedora de éste aspecto; podrías decirnos, a tu perspectivas, ¿Cuál podría ser una buena clasificación para Naruto-kun? El tipo al que pertenece

El silencio por parte de la muchacha duró unos cuantos minutos, caminando alrededor de joven mientras le analizaba con una mano en su espalda y la otra en el mentón, deteniéndose frente al pálido rostro con las marcas de bigotitos dibujados, moviéndole el rostro con cierta delicadeza antes de ampliar su sonrisa y asentir a la petición que Kyouya le había hecho momentos antes

-¡¡¡Es completamente predecible!!!-anunció ella haciéndolos a todos, inclusive al mismo Naruto, pestañear-ojos grandes y expresivos, su piel es blanca, las marquitas en su rostro le hacen ver adorable, su cuerpo delgado, parece que tiene una buena estructura física, un curioso carácter y las reacciones que tiene…¡¡¡sin duda es…!!!

-¿¿Es??-repitieron curiosos los demás arremolinados mientras que Naruto tomaba las manos de Haru, quien hacía lo mismo para tratar de controlar las ganas de saber que era lo que la chica iba a decir

-¡¡¡Un Bishie Uke Type!!!-anunció con su micrófono señalando al menor, lanzándole una rosa plateada que él cachó sin problema, pestañeando un par de veces con su amiga

-Bishie…-susurraron los gemelos y Tamaki

-Uke…-imitó Haruhi el gesto de los otros tres

-¿Type?-culminó Naruto ladeando la cabeza-¿Por qué uke?

-Pues bien-explicó ella sacando una pizarra de quien sabe donde con una serie de dibujos previamente hechos a la perfección, haciendo a todos los demás derramar gotas de sudor por sus sienes-En primer lugar, eres bastante atractivo como el resto, por eso aquí te lo recalco; y tu apariencia es…digamos demasiado linda en momentos, incluso enfadada o haciendo pucheros-explicó señalándolo pues estaba haciendo un berrinche-¡¡¡sólo tienes que actuar un poco mas inocente y débil aunque actúes revelde n.n!!!

-¡¡Tan bien como siempre, Renge-kun!!-celebró Tamaki aplaudiendo como el resto, menos Kyouya, Haruhi y un petrificado Naruto xD-Y ahora que tenemos a nuestro nuevo miembro, el Bishie-Uke Type…-susurró antes de que Renge desapareciese y todo se oscureciese, extrañando a ambos chicos que estaban sentados solos en uno de los muebles, volviéndose al frente donde penetrantes miradas los atacaban antes de irse contra ellos, escuchándose gritos desde el exterior que sólo un chico escuchó, huyendo rápidamente XD

Las horas de clase transcurrieron como siempre hasta que el momento de abrir el club llegó

Varias chicas se arremolinaron para entrar juntas, pues habían recibido noticias de una nueva noticia en el mismo Host, tomando varias los picaportes de la puerta y abriéndolos a la par que miles de pétalos plateados salía impulsados con una brisa, tendiéndose frente a ellos los miembros del Ouran Host Club disfrazados de animales

En cuanto a Haruhi, estaba abrazada de lado con Naruto, vistiendo unas orejitas color blanco, con una cola esponjosa del mismo tono, una camisa suelta de cuello de tortuga con su vientre apenas libre gracias a un cierre en la misma camisa…llevando abajo una de maya color negro, terminando en unos guantes completos que comenzaban poco mas arriba de sus codos; con un pantalón de mezclilla cayendo gracílmente sobre sus zapatos con forma de patas; dando a entender que era una zorrita blanca

A contradicción, Naruto tenía una orejas naranjas que terminaban en punta negra, tambien con una camisa de de maya negra que era su única vestimenta: pegada completamente, resaltando lo esbelto de su cuerpo tal como su blancura; ésta terminaba antes de su vientre, el cual quedó despejado para dejar notar un piercing de presión en su ombligo; con unos shorts a la cadera que terminaba un poco mas debajo de la mitad de sus muslos, con botas que iniciaban debajo de sus rodillas y terminaban en patas. Una cola roja o naranja, con la punta de ésta blanca, además de unos guantes de maya que iban incluidos con su camisa, como si ésta no terminase

-¡ ¡ ¡Irashaimasen!-saludaron todos al unísono, con Tamaki en medio como siempre, sosteniéndose la cadera con una mano y la otra en una rosa que rosaba sus labios, los gemelos pasando sus brazos por los hombros del otro, Hani jugando con su conejito que agarraba su rosa, Mori y Kyouya con sus posiciones simples y estoicas mientras los otros dos zorritos se mantenían como anteriormente se había mensionado

Un nuevo miembro se enrolaba un día antes de sus clases a las actividades del club; un bello zorrito cuya presencia iba a causar nuevos estragos en el colegio Ouran

CONTINUARÁ…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Al fín mis exámenes terminaron y, con ello, puedo publicar un nuevo capítulo del fic owo!!  
Gracias a todos con sus reviews, espero seguir teniendo tantos o mas para que pueda continuar con ésta historia w!!!

A quienes les interese acerca de la aparición del resto de los personajes de Naruto, se dará el prox. Capítulo cuando esté iniciando labores oficialmente en el colegio

Por eso no se desesperen mon ami n.n!!

Parece que crearemos un personaje para Haru owo!! Escucho sugerencias!!:

¿COMO QUIEREN QUE SEA LA PAREJITA DE HARU-CHAN?

ESTO ES TODO!!! NOS VEMOS LUEGO!  
Probablemente suba otro mas pronto, tal vez en semana santa, conforme a lo que ustedes opinen n.n!


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------

KITSUNE IN HOST CLUB!

----------------------

Cap. 3. Mal comienzo. Declarada la guerra a Uchiha!!!

El amanecer por fin había arribado, notándose como unos pasos presurosos salían de una humilde pero bella casa, notándose una cabellera rubia hondeando y volviéndose al interior con energética sonrisa, viendo la foto de un hombre rubio de ojos azules que sonreía animadamente abrazado a un niño de no mas de 4 añitos que era él mismo…un bello recuerdo que jamás volvería a estar a su lado

-Ya me voy, papá!!-avisó el chico como si aquel aún pudiese escucharlo, cargando la mochila sobre su hombro-nos vemos en la noche!!-y sin mas, se desvaneció detrás de aquella puerta, comenzando a correr presuroso a donde su nueva amiga vivía

Las calles se hallaban completamente desiertas, apenas empezando a ser pobladas por las personas que pretendían asistir a sus empleos, muchas veces girándose al energético rubio del que resonaban sus zapatos contra el asfalto, no pudiendo estar mas alegre y orgulloso de llevar vestido con aquel uniforme perteneciente a una refinada y cara escuela

Prontamente se vio en el sitio donde la castaña le pidió esperarle, en unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta de unos departamentos, subiendo por ellas de manera calmada y siendo sus pasos los que le llevaron hasta la puerta que anunciaba a la familia Fujioka

Tocó un par de veces, mas parecía que nadie le contestaba, pensando que ella tal vez ya se había marchado sin su compañía, pero cuando iba a intentarlo por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la chica sonriendo con amplitud siendo seguido de un incrédulo hombre con larga cabellera caoba que miraba al chico frente de él

Ladeó la cabeza cual analizándolo, para luego volverse a la chica quien se hizo a un lado, saliendo de la casa y situarse al lado del ojiazul, quien no podía apartar su vista de aquel hombre…sabía que le había visto cerca de su casa varias veces…o en alguna otra parte??

-Padre, ya es hora de que me vaya-avisó Haruhi causando que la mirada del travestí se volviese a él-de ahora en adelante me iré con Naruto al colegio, así que espero que no te moleste

Éste volvió a echarle un vistazo de pies a cabeza, haciendo sentir temeroso e intimidado al menor por momentos, hasta que el ambiente se calmó, mostrando Ranka una sonrisa y llevando una mano a su mejilla al tiempo que ladeaba su cabeza

-No te preocupes Haruhi, tienes mi permiso de estar con éste chico-una venita saltó de la sien de la chica al tiempo que el mismo Naruto intentaba calmarla antes de que se le lanzase encima a su propio padre-pero apresúrense!! Van a llegar tarde al colegio!

Un bufido escapó de los labios de la joven castaña mientras que ambos comenzaron a bajar los escalones del edificio en completo silencio, escuchando como Ranka les despedía de manera ruidosa y alegre, llamando la atención de mas de uno en el camino o de aquel establecimiento, murmurando cosas acerca de Haruhi y su nuevo acompañante rubio, teniendo él que controlarla hasta que se vieron un poco alejados, dispuestos a tomar el metro

-Que fastidio…-murmuró la chica al tiempo que se volteaba a ver a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado a su lado, riendo levemente-qué es tan divertido??-ella alzó una ceja ante aquella actitud mas el chico tan sólo seguía con aquella risilla infantil y amigable-mo…tengo a otro baka al cual soportar-susurró ella mientras el chico se levantaba de hombros, ya un poco mas calmado-ahora si me dirás de que te reías??

-Pues…tu papá es bastante sobre protector como con cualquier chica, es todo-dijo al Haruhi pestañear un par de veces sin entender-me sorprende que apenas conociéndome de vista te haya dejado libremente venir conmigo

Hubo una pausa durante aquella conversación, el sonido del tren al detenerse y el arribo de una gran cantidad de gente les interrumpió, ambos notando que faltaban unas cuantas estaciones mas para que llegasen a su destino deseado

Tras unos minutos mas prefirieron sonreírse mutuamente y seguir el camino tranquilo y callado, sacando Naruto un reproductor MP3 de su mochila y tendiéndole uno de los audífonos a Haruhi, la cual lo tomó como reacción, colocándolo en su lugar y esperando que la música comenzase a sonar

Una canción de Malice Mizer comenzó llegar a oídos de ambos: Beast of Blood, abriendo la chica sus ojos abruptamente y volviéndose donde el rubio, quien le veía curioso, pensando que la reacción de la chica se debía a que no le gustaba aquel grupo, posiblemente

-Emmm…hay algo en especial que quisieras escuchar, Haru-chan???-cuestionó curioso a la par que la joven salio de su estupor y recuperó la postura, mirando su mochila con una alegría interna al ver cada vez mas similitudes entre ambos, negando ante el cuestionamiento del rubio acerca de la música que prefería escuchar-te gusta entonces…?? Malice Mizer??

-Si-dijo ella mientras ambos seguían escuchando con gusto aquella canción, cantando al mismo tiempo. Aunque la chica no cantaba tan bien era aceptable, pero el ojiazul tenía una melodiosa voz…quien podría decir que ese chico era algo escandaloso como él mismo se describió?? Hasta ahora era el mas normal de sus amigos…tal vez Mori-sempai tambien…

La canción vio su fin en unos segundos mas, escuchándose posteriormente una tonada que ambos reconocieron, viéndose mutuamente antes de sonreír, antes de verse también cantando aquella melodía de Franz Ferdinand: Do you Wanna..?

En todo el camino estuvieron cantando y conversando acerca de que canciones eran sus favoritas de tal o cual artista, saliendo poco después en su parada y observando con despiste el cielo…

Los relojes indicaban que no faltaban mas que diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran, guardando el reproductor y echando a correr a prisa hasta cruzar la reja, pasando por la vereda que había de los jardines en el colegio, ambos contestando a los saludos de los jóvenes y las chicas principalmente que habían tenido el placer de conocer al nuevo estudiante el día anterior, durante las actividades del Host Club

La temporada de cerezos estaba en pleno apogeo, llenando los campos verdes de un color rosado, cual si estuviesen envueltos en una mágica lluvia, moviendo los cabellos de ambos que admiraban con despiste tan hermoso espectáculo de la naturaleza, sin darse cuenta de las personas que podían estarles vigilando en aquellos momentos

Unos ojos azabache se centraron principalmente en la figura esbelta y rubia que parecía aun mas distraída que el chico a su costado, quien le llamó e hizo desviar su rostro, observando su perfecto perfil y distinguiendo tan atractivos y relucientes ojos, caminando ambos al interior del edificio para caminar por las aulas, no perdiéndoles la pista hasta que salieron de su rango de visión

-Sasuke-llamó una voz delante suyo, observando como un joven de ojos tan profundos y negros como los propios le penetraba con una mirada interrogante, levantando una ceja sin entender la dirección hacia donde su hermano tenía puesta toda su atención-vamos…llegaremos tarde a clase-susurró con molestia, asintiendo éste sencillamente y caminando con un porte altivo y elegante, cautivando varias miradas de jovencitas enamoradas

Los hermanos Uchiha eran conocidos por ser unos de los mas ricos y apuestos que cursaban aquel colegio; tenían menos poder que la familia Suoh pero podía compararse con las empresas Hiitachin

-Estoy nervioso, Haru-chan-susurró ambos parados en la entrada del aula, estrujando con sus manos la agarradera de la mochila sin dejar de ver la puerta con los nervios calando cada poro de su piel-crees que seré bien recibido…?? Digo…estoy ingresando a medio curso…tal vez sea visto como el bicho raro…de seguro tambien me catalogaran como el matado del grado…AHHH!! HARU-CHAN! Que hago ;;?!-exclamó desesperado, zangoloteando a su amiga una y otra vez hasta que a ésta se le escapaba el alma por la boca XD-Haru-chan ;.;??...ToT NOOOO!!!

-Deja de hacer drama, so-tonto…!!!-exclamó dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, dejando éste sobándose la gran elevación que se asomaba por entre su cabellera dorada-estarás bien…veras que todos te va a recibir calurosamente. Además, de seguro esos tontos ya esparcieron por todo el colegio acerca del nuevo miembro del Host, no te preocupes

La sonrisa reconfortante de la muchacha hizo sentir mas tranquilo a Naruto, quien sonrió de medio lado, asintiendo animadamente por aquella aseveración, notando a la chica desvanecerse tras la puerta al aula, no entrando hasta que el profesor hubiera llegado, pues necesitaba que le presentaran frente a la clase

En su corta espera veía como un joven de cabellera carmesí y ojos esmeraldas caminaba solitario por el pasillo, volviéndose donde el rubio, ambos fundiendo sus ojos en una mirada curiosa y atenta, cual si cada uno quisiera sacar algo del interior ajeno…

Naruto no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de ver aquella orbe oscura que rodeaba cada uno de los ojos fríos, solitarios y tímidos del otro, al igual que el curioso tatuaje rojo con el símbolo de 'ai' (amor) en su frente…no siendo capaces de romper ellos el momento, por lo que la mano de un hombre mayor tocó a cada uno en el hombro, tan sólo logrando que el recién llegado se girase a verlo

-Joven Gaara-habló con pereza y amabilidad un hombre con la mitad de su rostro cubierto con vendas, las cuales eran cubiertas discretamente por una melena platinada que se inclinaba a cubrir su ojo izquierdo-creo que llegará tarde a su clase si sigue viendo con tal concentración al joven Uzumaki, no lo cree???-ante aquello, los ojos fríos le miraron con interrogación, soltándose y comenzando a alejarse con completa parsimonia

-No creo que usted sea el mas indicado para hablar acerca de puntualidad, Hatake-sensei…-murmuró al desvanecerse por el pasillo al tiempo que el mayor mostraba una sonrisa apenas divisible por debajo de la mascarilla que cubría del puente de su nariz para abajo, observando al nuevo alumno, el cual aún presentaba interés en aquel que acababa de partir con tal elegancia

-Te interesó??-preguntó para llamar la atención ajena, viéndole asentir-pues tendrás que investigarlo después de mi clase XD, o a la hora del descanso, mas bien…OK, Joven Naruto, después de usted

Abrió la puerta, escuchándose varios cuchicheos que provenían del interior, callando abruptamente al ver que una pierna había dado al interior del cuarto; misma que volvió a retroceder y entrar variadas veces antes de ser empujado el resto del cuerpo al interior minutos después por un tediado profesor, buscando con la mirada alguna cara familiar, alegrándose al tener saludándole a Haruhi, Hikaru-kun y Kaoru-chan, respondiendo de manera discreta y alegre antes de que se escuchasen un par de golpes en la pizarra

Varias chicas sin mas le reconocieron, exhalando grititos y suspiros por el rubio, nombrándolo constantemente y haciendo a el profesor alzar la ceja…al parecer el Host Club había difundido el rumor de aquel nuevo alumno demasiado rápido…no dudaba que todos los demás salones también estuviesen hablando de él.

Aunque algo mas llamó su atención y es que, ésta ocasión, no sólo eran las incontables damas las que alababan con palabras y miradas al rubio ojiazul, sino que también varios jóvenes parecían querer devorárselo con la mirada literalmente hablando…lo mas preferible es que cortase aquello antes de que no pudiese evitar una rebelión que perturbaría al nuevo chico, crispando mas sus nervios de lo que ya estaban

-Ejem…!!-llamó un poco mas alto para ganar las miradas de sus alumnos, guardando silencio y guardando la postura, no sin antes escucharse una risita poco disimulada de los gemelos Hiitachin, siendo reprendidos por la castaña ante la razón aparentemente desconocida-Bien??-volvió a llamar, haciendo que ambos se callasen y se enderezaran, mordiendo con esfuerzo sus labios antes de volver a carcajearse-creo que esto es suficiente para la presentación…-comentó observando como aquellos iban a romper en ataques de euforia de nuevo, apresurándose a lo que debía y comenzar su clase-Bien, como todos parecen ya saber, éste es nuestro nuevo compañero y nos acompañara el resto del año escolar. Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. Espero que todos sean especialmente cálidos con él

Tras ello se volvió a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir aquel nombre, notándose la cabeza del aludido baja y con un fuerte sonrojo apoderándose de su exquisita y suave piel, largando un suspiro y alzándolo aún así con orgullo, cual si no quisiera dejarse quebrantar ante tantos presentes, sonriéndoles despreocupada y alegremente, sacando extra más de un suspiro

-¡¡HI!! ¡¡Mucho gusto!!-exclamó moviendo su mano, alejando todo nerviosismo aparente de su mirada, mostrando con orgullo sus orbes cerúleas-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, espero que nos llevemos bien!!-exclamó con una reverencia antes de enderezarse, sacando una risita del profesor quien analizaba con parsimonia las bancas

-Pues…yo supongo que ya conoces a Haruhi-kun-murmuró con suavidad al tiempo que movía su cabeza a un espacio vacío cercano a ella, específicamente delante de uno de los gemelos-Toma asiento delante de Hiitachin Kaoru-comentó antes de tomar asiento en su lugar y pidiéndoles que sacasen sus libros para poder continuar con la siguiente lección en la clase de lenguas

Con pasos firmes y alegres, el rubio llegó hasta donde su sitio no sin ganarse bastante atención de los alumnos, palmeando sus manos con Hikaru y haciendo lo mismo con Haruhi, antes de recibir un abrazo por el cuello de la persona delante suya, despertando cierto desagrado en unos ojos dorados, gemelos a los de aquella persona

-Bienvenido, Naru-chan!-exclamó Kaoru de una manera disimulada con una gran sonrisa, correspondiéndola este con una similar, sonrojándose por el gesto de amistad del otro, centrando sus ojos en los ajenos

-Arigatô, Kao-chan-comentó sacando su lengua con inocencia antes de ser soltado y alborotados sus cabellos, recibiendo una leve negación de la damita, pese a no borrar su gesto de tranquilidad y parsimonia

-Antes no podía controlar a dos…me pregunto como será mi suerte con tres??-susurró cerrando sus ojos y volviéndolos al frente, aunque se sorprendió como Naruto imitaba su gesto y colocaba su libro en el pupitre casi de inmediato. Parecía que se iba a esforzar como lo tenía que hacer ella…de todas maneras, conseguir las notas suficientes para una beca era demasiado complicado

Con ello, ambos comenzaron a prestar la atención debida al profesor pese a que la mayoría estuviese en sus propias especulaciones…ejemplo de ella era un furioso Hikaru, quien notaba con tedio como los ojos de SU gemelo estaban sumidos en la persona delante suya…enviándole papelitos cada cierto periodo de tiempo, riendo animadamente para aumentar su mal carácter

Entre sus labores, la joven castaña notó aquellas facciones extrañada, observando en la misma dirección y negando con suavidad al encontrar aquello con un gesto mas que nada enigmático…

Algo parecía desatarse con la llegada de su amigo, y sin duda podía asegurar que haría un poco mas interesantes aquellos días de escuela

'Cómo sino fuesen extraños desde un comienzo…'-pensó en sus adentros, escribiendo lo que el profesor había dejado para copiar mientras él mismo escudriñaba la escena con interés

--------------------

Las clases corrieron rutinariamente hasta que el timbre del almuerzo causó que el lugar fuese desalojado en pocos segundos ante unos hambrientos estudiantes; quedándose tan sólo cuatro en sus pupitres y dos de ellos con claras intenciones de no poner un pie en el exterior

-Ehhh…?! Tu tampoco vienes, Naruto??-cuestionó Kaoru, quien se levantaba de su sitio para sentarse en el pupitre ajeno, resaltando una mirada asesino de su hermano en el dueño del lugar-por qué tu tienes que hacer lo mismo que Haruhi?? Es una costumbre entre los pobres??-dijo curioso antes de ser fulminado por los otros dos, mostrando una cara inocente que no podría decirse, ante su buena actuación, si era real o una farsa

-No, pero no creo tener una razón especial por la cual salir-reprendió mientras acaba un tazón y levantaba un termo con agua caliente, abriendo la tapa del primero y vertiendo un poco del líquido hirviendo, antes de volverlo a cubrir herméticamente y esperar con paciencia cinco minutos antes de que estuviese listo-además de que no tengo dinero para comprar un caro almuerzo y no pienso ir a que me estén mirando mientras como. Acepté estar en el Host pero jamás hacer lo que ustedes me dijeran

-Vaya…pero si de Hawai no tienes nada cuando te lo propones-musitó Hikaru abrazando por detrás a su hermano, quién no se inmutó aparentemente…apareciendo de repente un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero asintiendo ante lo que el otro decía

-Ciertamente ustedes dos se parecen bastante en esos detalles; aunque me sorprenda que tengan actitudes tan naturales que no tengan que actuar ó fingir…-susurró con cierto aire de admiración que era respaldado por el mayor-pues bien…si eso es lo que quieren…

-Nos vemos después del almuerzo!!!-dijeron al unísono al aparecer 'mágicamente' en el marco de la puerta, tomando por sorpresa a ambos en el salón de clases, rodando de sus frentes una gota gorda de sudor…sumiéndose en un pulcro silencio antes de ser roto por la carcajada del menor

-Omoshiroi!! (Espléndido)-dijo mientras destapaba plenamente su tazón de ramen, sacando un zumo de naranja y sus palillos para mirar a Haruhi antes de comenzar, pues ésta levantó su ceja ante aquella aclamación de manera curiosa-parece que éste sitio es divertidísimo!!! Dudo que me aburra n,n

-Lo mismo digo yo-afirmó un poco más calmada, llevando a sus labios un poco de arroz con sus ojos cerrados-Ne, Naruto…-susurró ganando la mirada del otro, deteniéndose con los fideos a medio consumir, inflando los mofletes con la comida dentro y causando que la chica no dudara estamparse una mano contra la frente-primero traga…

Obedeció casi al momento, pasando todo lo que había en su boca de un segundo a otro, bebiendo un poco de su zumo antes de exhalar complacido, sacando otro molde y causando cuestionamientos en la mente ajena como es que estaba tan delgado si ya iba por el segundo platillo de Ramen

-Que es lo que ocurre, Haruhi??-cuestionó tras colocarle el agua y dejarlo reposar, posando sus brazos cruzados sobre la banca y recostar infantilmente su cabeza entre ellos para descansarlos, mostrando una aniñada e ingenua mirada, inclusive que hizo sonrojar a la otra por la vista tan encantadora…sin duda el título de BISHIE-UKE-TYPE le cabía como anillo al dedo

-No es nada relevante-concluyó ella comiendo otro bocado de arroz, notándose una interrogante en la mirada del menor-sólo iba a asegurar que la escuela te agradaría-dijo alcanzando con su mano aquella cabellera y frotándola con cariño, haciendo aparecer una sonrisa dulce y un rubor en aquel rostro-creo que a ti, la lección de no angustiarte tanto por las notas se te ha de saltear

-A ti te costó trabajo darte cuenta que no era todo lo que tenías??-cuestionó con interes en aquellos bellos y relucientes ojitos

-Si, más de lo que crees…todo es por culpa de esos tontos-puntualizó sacando una risita conjunta, levantándose de su sitio y guardando la mitad de su almuerzo y colocando el trasto en su lugar, estirando su figura y mirando al otro que en segundos se tragaba su segundo platón XD-te parece estirar un poco las piernas?? No es necesario que vayamos al comedor

-Por supuesto!!-aceptó y, guardando los trastos y tomando la mano ajena antes de sacarle de ahí casi arrastrándola sin saber a donde iban, corriendo por los pasillos mientras trataba la mayor de detenerle, estampándose contra alguien en una de las esquinas, terminando los tres en el suelo ante el catatónico evento

Aquella persona agredida se puso de pie de inmediato, abriendo sus ojos enfadado y observando como el rubio nuevo y el joven Fujioka estaban tendidos en el piso, sobándose sus partes agredidas una y otra vez, reprendiendo la joven al otro, viéndose mutuamente y sumidos en una acalorada discusión antes de que un dedo le señalase, frunciendo el seño ante aquel acto de vulgaridad

-…Fue su culpa!!! Él se atravesó en el camino!!-exclamó antes de volverse a ver al pelinegro, quien con su altiva mirada irritaba al chico…haciéndole torcer una mueca

-Pero si sólo serás un ser inferior…-musitó éste con indiferencia, notando como el chico apretaba la mandíbula, intentando no pararse para golpearlo, cosa que no pudo mas que obligarle a embozar una burlona sonrisa-Uzuratonkachi

-Omae…!!!-escupió molesto, poniéndose de pie de manera precipitada, sintiendo como si ese tipo le hubiese dado una cachetada a su orgullo, atreviéndose a intentar colocar una mano en sus prendas, observando aquella arrogante mirada al deneter su mano antes de que tocase sus prendas

-No tienes nada de tierno…pero si de estúpido…-murmuró notando como la chica, detrás del otro también le observaba molesta ante aquella manera de comportarse, soltándole y aventándolo contra Haruhi, pasándolos de largo con la mirada de Naruto fulminándole a cada paso que daba-no vale la pena que gaste mi tiempo en perdedores como tu

Sin más, paseó por aquel pasillo desierto, apretando el ofendido su mano en puño…aún más furioso que antes…tentado a plantarle una buena paliza la próxima vez que le viese

-No tienes porque frustrarte por una ofensa de alguien como él-murmuró la castaña, colocando una mano en el hombro ajeno, haciendo desaparecer abruptamente la sensación de enfado que le había carcomido segundos anteriores-supongo que él es uno de los Uchihas…el menor de ambos.

-Pues mas le vale no meterse de nuevo en mi camino-murmuró antes de volver a s común carácter, tomando de la mano a su amiga, quien no entendía como aquella sonrisa con la que se sonrojaba podía aparecer de un segundo a otro, a manera inesperada-ne, Haru-chan…!! Sigamos paseando n,n!

'Supongo que él me tardará mas tiempo comprenderlo…'-dijo para sí misma, regalándole un asentimiento al tiempo que ambos volvían a caminar mas tranquilos por su dirección, conversando de cosas vanas sin notar que dos miradas en especial los habían estado observando a cada momento…

------------

-Si que es alguien curioso…-susurró un pelinegro desde las afueras del edificio, observando desde la ventana la discusión que se había dado entre el chico nuevo y Sasuke, observando abajo del árbol, notando al pelirrojo sumido en su lectura-tu que piensas, Gaara??

-No tengo opinión sobre él…-susurró sin apartar sus ojos del libro-aunque no se que es lo que te interesa tanto de ese Uzumaki…Lee…

-Éste sonrió jugando con una ardilla, sin responder por lo que él mismo desconocía aquella respuesta…observando el camino por donde Fujioka y Uzumaki se perdían en cada paso, despertando aún más su curiosidad

-----------

-HARUHIIIIIII! -lloriqueó el rubio mientras mordía un pañuelo escondido en una de las tantas esquinas al observarlos reírse tan familiarmente, extrañado de que él hiciese fácilmente lo que a todos ellos les había tardado esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas-Mi pobre Musume (hija)!!! Otoo-san (papá) no aprueba ésta relación!!-espetó con autoridad mientras Kyouya escribía parsimoniosamente en su libreta

-Supongo que a ellos dos no les importa mucho tu opinión-comentó simple y directo como solía ser, sintiendo el ojiazul como si un rayo le partiese y lo dejase botado antes de encogerse en un rincón, dejando tan sólo a Hanni de vigía

-Ne?? Creen que ellos dos terminen juntos??-cuestionó curiosa e infantilmente, levantando su conejito y observándole al igual que a Mori-sempai

El moreno sólo se levantó de hombros y el rubio se volvía de nuevo al pasillo, sin notar como un par de lágrimas comenzaba a inundar el piso gracias a un 'REY' demasiado angustiado por el futuro de 'SU' inocente 'HIJA'

-HA-RU-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! –exclamó aún mas sonoramente, haciendo a la castaña volver la cabeza tras sus pasos, haciendo que Naruto hiciese lo mismo, ladeando la cabeza ante la última acción de su amiga

-Haru-chan?? Pasa algo??-cuestionó despreocupadamente, aun mas aliviado al verla sonreír y ambos seguir su rumbo con parsimonia

-Iie, pensé que había escuchado algo-y sin mas ambos se perdieron en su caminata antes de planear volver al salón de clases

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------

KITSUNE IN HOST CLUB

-------------------------------------------

Cáp. 4. Uchiha Again?!

El resto del descanso había continuado en completa parsimonia; sin embargo, los insultos y corajes hechos por Naruto y dirigidos a Uchiha no habían cesado pese a no encontrarse frente a frente.

La castaña tardó bastante en controlarlo y hacerle regresar a sus cabales, comentándole que no tenía caso el molestarse por algo como aquello, de todas maneras había escuchado que aquel complejo de superioridad y altivez lo tomaba con cada estudiante que se cruzaba en su camino, levantándose el rubio de hombros y agradeciéndole a su amiga aquella actitud tan comprensiva.

-Por cierto, Haru-chan…-murmuró curioso con su cabeza baja unos segundos, cubriendo aquellas mejillas de un enternecedor tono carmesí, que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de la persona a su lado, viéndole disimulada y cariñosamente-quiero preguntarte algo pero…-alzando su mirada, observándola con disimulo-creo que es algo imprudente de mi parte…

-No te preocupes-comentó comprensiva, alzando una mano para enroscarla en la cabellera dorada, sin haber detenido momento alguno su andar-pregunta lo que quieras, te prometo que no me mostraré enfada. Además, no le veo la gravedad a un asunto para que lo esté

Se lo pensó un poco mas, parándose en medio del corredor, girando su cabeza de un lugar a otro en busca de alguien, suspirando al ver que estaban completamente solos, enfocando sus orbes cerúleas con las avellana, que no apartaban su atención de él

-Tiene que ver con tu condición… No veo el caso… ¿Por qué ocultar el hecho de que eres una mujer? A caso, ¿no quieres que alguien lo sepa? Digo…eres muy linda y pues…sería mas propio que le gustaras a un chico que a todas las que asisten al club después de clases…

-No es eso-en aquellos momentos, el chico se volvió a su amiga, quien continuo caminando con las manos en su costado, corriendo un poco para alcanzarla; mas no vio una actitud furiosa en sus ojos o facciones, mas bien se estaba pensando la respuesta para que pudiese entenderlo-mas bien, es el hecho de que no me importa mucho-dijo en un susurro, volviéndose a verle-hombre o mujer, no hay mucha distinción mas que algunas cosas físicas y psicológicas; al fin de todo, son personas y sienten-fundamentó alzando su dedo ante el sorprendido zorrito-A veces me gustaría revelar que no soy un hombre, pero parece que eso traería problemas en el Host Club, debo agregar…-murmuró con una mano en su mentón

-Pero…Kyouya-sempai dijo que ya habías pagado tu deuda por el jarrón, según me dijiste. Eso no te obliga a permanecer inscrita en el club, tampoco el ocultar tu identidad…

-No lo hago por la deuda-corrigió, llamando aún más la atención ajena-al comienzo, era tan sólo eso. 'Voy a salirme en tanto termine de pagarles lo que debo'. Fue lo que pensé en el principio, pero poco a poco me estuve dando cuenta que les tomé un especial cariño a todos y cada uno de ellos…

Una pausa se dio mientras Haruhi perdía su mirada por donde avanzaban de nueva cuenta, sin apartar sus ojos el menor de ella, dándole alcance, ya que se había quedado un poco mas atrás, interesado en el relato

-Por eso, no le tomo el interés debido a que los demás sepan que soy una chica o no. De todas maneras, yo soy un anfitrión y mi deber es ser amable y cálido con las chicas, ¿¿ ne??-puntualizó con una gran sonrisa a su compañero, quien asintió alegre y precipitadamente, entendiendo un poco mas de las actitudes de Haruhi

-¡¡Hai!! ¡¡Wakarimashita!! (Comprendo)-contestó energéticamente antes de escuchar el timbre del reloj, volviéndose ambos por la ventana y notando como el fin del almuerzo había llegado, corriendo sobresaltados ante el posible retardo que tendrían apenas llegasen al aula.

-----------------

-Si que tuvieron suerte-murmuró Hikaru sentado en el pupitre de la Haruhi, quien volvió sus ojos a verle, notando como aquellos tres rodeaban su lugar por cada lado de la banca-comúnmente la clase de Iruka-sensei es mas temprano, pero parece que ésta vez ha tardado mas de la cuenta.

-Es cierto-corroboró Kaoru, jalando su silla para quedar frente a Hikaru, observando en esos instantes a la joven-lo que me extraña es la razón de su impuntualidad. No suele ser así…

-Vaya…-murmuró por lo bajo Naruto, con su cabeza apoyada en sus brazos, recostados en el pupitre ajeno, teniendo que torcer su banca hacia atrás, recibiendo aquellos amigos las miradas de la mayor parte de sus compañeros-pero si Kakashi-sensei llegó unos minutos después…

-Porque es Kakashi-contestaron al unísono ambos gemelos-él jamás llega temprano a una clase, ¡¡¡y siempre inventa tontas excusas -o-!!!!

-¿¿Siempre o.oUu??-susurró sorprendido, viéndolos a ambos asentir, levantándose de hombros ante la razón del por que

-El día que Kakashi-sensei llegue temprano…-comenzó Kaoru ladeando su cabeza para tapar con ella la mitad del rostro de Haruhi

-Será un claro signo de que se acaba el mundo-culminó Hikaru cubriendo el otro lado de la cara de la castaña la cual aprovechó para chocarles las cabezas, quedando ambos con una gran elevación en sus cabezas y los ojos de espirales, murmurando cosas ilegibles e incoherentes, haciéndole un recordatorio de jamás hacer enojar de nuevo a su amiga

-Tampoco es para que digan esas tonterías, ustedes dos…-susurró tomando el libro de ciencias y colocándolo delante suyo-no pienso justificarlo pero por algo debe de ser su retardo…además-observando curiosa la puerta, seguida por tres pares de ojos mas-ya han pasado mas de veinte minutos y el maestro no llega.

-No veo por que preocuparse, al fin de cuentas estamos libres, ¿¿ ne??

-Sería mejor disfrutar lo que tarda para divertirnos un rato-sacando un videojuego y sonriendo a la par, reuniéndose en el lugar cercano a la ventana, un poco apartados y concentrados en su que hacer; mientras los otros parecían abrir un libro. Distinto pero al mismo ritmo.

-Pensé que ibas a verlos jugar un rato-susurró sin borrar su sonrisa, la cual no tardó en ser correspondida con un inusual e inocente gesto, repitiéndose ella misma que no dudaba que la categoría que había ganado le quedase tan bien

-De una u otra manera debo conservar mi beca intacta, Haru-chan-respondió con la vista clavada en el libro de historia universal-además, no tengo mucho tiempo para repasar en casa, regresando del colegio

Dicha aseveración la dejó con una duda latente en la mente… ¿Qué sería lo que lo tendría ocupado el resto de la tarde que no le permitiera estudiar o hacer sus deberes?... Tal vez se estaba preocupando mas de la cuenta, de todas maneras no le obligaría a contárselo, sabía que si era necesario, el mismo Naruto no tardaría en confesárselo

--------------------------

-Okashi na… (Es extraño) - Su voz retumbó en los oidos de la persona a su lado, la cual había mantenido sus manos haciendo bosquejos sobre el papel, centrando sus pupilas blanquecinas en su compañero posteriormente

- ¿Qué es lo que te extraña ahora, Lee…?-susurró dejando el lápiz en aquellas hojas para no perder la localización, cerrando la libreta y poniendo su atención de lleno en éste

Al observarlo, notó que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y la libreta de idiomas abierta en la última lección dada, no dejando de musitar y suspirar desesperado en lo que iba de la clase, ya que el profesor no había llegado…como de costumbre

-Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, no hay de que extrañarse-susurró débilmente, cerrando sus ojos con aparente tranquilidad-aunque estoy de acuerdo en que es algo raro. Media hora ha transcurrido y no hay señales de él, comúnmente su record es de quince minutos…

-¡¡Por eso digo que me parecía algo extraño, Neji!!-exclamó cual puchero, comenzando a negar energéticamente con la cabeza, revolviendo la cabellera corta y azabache comúnmente pulcramente peinada-pensé que podrían estar en una junta después de que pasaron quince minutos, pero le mandé un mensaje a Gaara y él me dijo que Kurenai-sensei se había asistido

Éste le miró con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien, sin comprender como un chico tan serio como Gaara había llegado a tener tan buena relación amistosa con Lee

-Tu tan sólo no lo tomes demasiado en cuenta-susurró resignado, viéndole pestañear varias veces, ladeando su cabeza-ese profesor siempre es así; me sorprende que no hayan pensado siquiera en despedirlo…-estaba algo molesto, era de entenderse. Pese a que Kakashi fuese un buen profesor, severo y de trabajo duro, nadie ni nada le quitaba la impuntualidad

-Por el detalle que es el mejor maestro de lenguas que ha tenido el Ouran, Tamaki-kun lo rectificó… Además, ¡¡¡es cómico y mola n.n!!!

-Te conozco desde hace años y aún no termino de comprenderte-confesó abriendo nuevamente su libreta, continuando con los bosquejos que estaba haciendo ratos anteriores; dejando al pobre heredero ninja con uno de sus pucheros nuevamente, desanimándose y botándose contra el escritorio algo violento, llamando la atención de mas de uno en la habitación, contando a Hyuuga XD

El castaño suspiró, guardando la libreta en ésta ocasión, observando a las personas de su grupo antes de volverse a su amigo…de todas maneras, era el único con el que se dignaba a tener una conversación que no fuese a base de monosílabos.

Sonaba extraño y, por su apariencia algo extraña, casi imposible pero…Rock Lee ejercía cierto interés en la gente que no fuese exactamente físico; a tal punto que su entretenida, desidida y alegre personalidad atrajese a cualquiera y le diese su confianza fácilmente. Un claro ejemplo era Gaara y él mismo

-Ne, Neji…-llamó un poco mas tímido ante el anterior comentario del oji blanco, quien prácticamente dio por culminada su conversación-¿¿me acompañarías al Host Club terminando las clases??-susurró con algo de timidez, jugando son sus dedos y la cabeza baja ante las cejas levantadas del genio de su aula

-¿¿El Host?? Es extraño que me pidas que te acompañe a ese sitio-cruzándose de brazos y observando el techo perdidamente-Entiendo que te lleves bien con Suoh-kun, Ootori-kun y Haninosuka-sempai pero… ¿Para qué? A esas horas ellos están en servicio y dudo que te vayan a atender

-Es mas por ese chico nuevo-explicó antes de que continuase, notándose sus mofletes sonrojados desmesuradamente-ese Uzumaki Naruto me trae curiosidad. Además había escuchado que es descendiente de una familia de ninjas en China y es bastante bueno. Me gustaría saber que tanto

-Ya veo…con que eso era-comprendió llevando una mano a su mentón-posiblemente te acompañe. No es tanto de mi interés pero escuché a Hinata-sama hablar de ello regresando del colegio. Según se, Suoh-kun lo atrapó antes de que comenzasen las clases. Aunque no creo que sea tan bueno en el combate, su familia no es reconocida ni rica, sino que es otro de esos pobres como Fujioka

-¿¿Sabes?? Eres bastante antipático-susurró con sus labios parados infantilmente, al otro levantarse de hombros-Fujioka-kun también es curioso. Su forma de ser tiene similitudes con la de Uzumaki-kun, aunque también diferencias marcadas; no puede ser que ellos no te causen admiración ni piquen tu interés, ¡¡NEJI!!

Aquella queja resonó en todo el cuarto, varios riendo por la actitud tan infantil que podía tener el pelinegro, volviendo cada uno a lo suyo antes de suspirar el aludido y acomodándose los cabellos, tentado a no golpearlo contra una pared

-Sólo ellos no me atraen la atención. Eso es común, no a todo el mundo le importan todos, Lee-trató de explicar al ver que éste se había el desentendido

'¿Cómo se va a hacer si de seguro no tiene idea…?'-se corrigió a sí mismo

-Mira; a mi los que me importan son Haninosuka-sempai, Gaara, Sasuke e Itachi-sempai-agregó levantándose de hombros-son fuertes e interesantes

-Pero tan sólo los dos primeros son simpáticos; he intentado dirigirle la palabra a Sasuke-kun pero es bastante descortés, inclusive con las mujeres. Si los miembros del Host lo supieran no lo iban a dejar en paz

-Eso es muy propio de ellos-corroboró asintiendo energéticamente, sacando su móvil para mandar un mensaje

-¿¿Y ahora que haces??-volvió a cuestionar Neji, revisando en su reloj la hora. La clase de Kakashi-sensei estaba por terminar y con ello, una clase mas cerca del final del día

-Le mando otro mensaje a Gaara-contestó simple y sencillamente-quiero ver si puedo convencerlo que nos acompañe a la salida

-Lamento decirte esto pero…lo dudo mucho-negó sacando el libro de la siguiente clase; la cual era lectura y redacción occidental-Él no es del tipo de personas que soporte un lugar mas concurrido que un salón de clases, siempre se va temprano y no le gusta estar rodeado de tantas mujeres; es severo pero tímido, lo acosan bastante tan sólo con intentar hablarle y se pone tan nervioso que es frío y peligroso. Se considerado y ni siquiera se lo pidas

Ambos pares de ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes, asintiendo posteriormente y cerrando su teléfono sin haber mandado el mensaje guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Tal vez tenía razón, lo mejor sería el no llevarlo; luego le contaría acerca de cómo conoció al joven zorro, como estuvo su combate y que conversó: de todas maneras tenía en cuenta de que era el que mas le escuchaba…mas inclusive que Neji

El timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula de manera presurosa para asistir al baño o colarse al comedor y conseguir un refrigerio a destiempo, esperando a que todos los que estaban a su alrededor se marchasen, afirmando que le acompañaría un rato para averiguar lo que picaba tanto su curiosidad; desviando la mirada a sus quehaceres cuando el pelinegro se puso a celebrar

-------------

-¡Kakashi no baka…!-reprendió el castaño mientras se abrochaba la camisa con enfado, volviéndose al aludido, semidesnudo y tranquilamente libre de su eterna máscara, sonriendo al no dejar de observar al menor

-Pero sino vi que pusieras alguna resistencia, mi querido Iruka-tras ello recibió un porrazo en la cabeza, saliendo el ofendido y caminando con puños apretados por los pasillos, con el coraje de no poder haber conocido a aquel niño nuevo…Y todo por las perversiones de su pareja

-¡¡Ese imbésil…!! Cuando aprenderá que esto es una escuela…-bufó aminorando el ritmo de su caminata, sonrojándose con ambas manos en su maletín, sonrojado peligrosamente ante las escenas que ocurrieron hace no más de diez minutos-y yo por dejarme…-apareciendo una sonrisa tímida en sus labios-Baka…no le daré de cenar ésta noche…

Además, no debía preocuparse tanto, estaba seguro que el resto de la semana tendría clases con el grupo de Uzumaki Naruto-kun…tan sólo esperaba que nada fuese a interrumpirlas nuevamente

-Parece que lo hice enfadar…-murmuró viéndole salir enfadado de la enfermería; ladeando la cabeza con una gran sonrisa, escuchando como la puerta se abría con toda parsimonia y la figura de la doctora se acercaba hasta donde él se ocultaba, corriendo las cortinas y revelando la desnuda figura de Kakashi

-Ésta es la última ocasión que cubro tus perversiones-reprendió con una mano en su cadera y la cabellera rubia cayendo sobre su espalda, sonriéndole a modo de complicidad, gesto que fue contestado apenas notó que la máscara volvía al rostro de su dueño-no me sorprende que Iruka sea el único que ve tu rostro, hentai…

-Gomen, Tsunade-san-repuso vistiéndose calmadamente, con la mirada de la ojicastaña mirando por la ventana-creo que he causado otra vez estragos

-Siempre lo haces, pero como no había paciente alguno está bien. Sin embargo, considera que por muy buen profesor que seas, tus mañas no se te van a permitir apenas te descubran. Guárdate las intimidades cuando estés cómodo en tu casa con Iruka-san

-Hai, Hai…-afirmó abrochándose la camisa y colocándose la corbata suelta, levantándose de su sitio y comenzando a avanzar a la entrada con el maletín bajo el brazo-creo que podré llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase…¡¡¡nos vemos!!!

Aquella despedida fue el último signo de la alegría del peliplata en el pequeño cuarto, riendo con disimulo la joven mientras que tomaba asiento en su silla y la volvía al exterior, observando la nada perdidamente

-Puntual, ¿No?... Si eso pasa, no sólo los alumnos se van a asustar…

-----------------

El último toque del día anunciaba el término de las clases, evacuando cada uno de los alumnos sus propias aulas, conversando entre sí acerca de planes exteriores o de visitar los clubes

La mayor parte de las mujeres, como era costumbre y, por demás, predecible, estaban emocionadas para conocer al nuevo miembro del Host…sino es que para convertirse en una de sus clientes frecuentes; pero lo que era extraño fue observar a Hyuuga Neji caminando al lado de Rock Lee a la misma dirección

Rumores se extendían de que uno tan sólo iba por su familiar, quien ya era miembro del club de fans del bello kitsune, otros mas decían que ambos eran homosexuales e iban en busca de atenciones de alguna persona que amaban pero que jamás les correspondería. Por supuesto ninguna dio en el clavo…ni siquiera se había acercado un poco…no del plan original

-----------------

-Me pregunto que nueva invención tendrá nuestro Lord en la cabeza…-susurró Hikaru, caminando al lado de su gemelo…aunque ligeramente molesto porque venía poniéndole mas atención al rubio que a su persona

-Es Tamaki-sempai, podemos esperar cualquier cosa de él-respondió Haruhi a la pregunta que se había mantenido volando en el aire, ganando los ojos dorados y asintiendo su dueño antes de ocultar sus sentimientos, claramente legibles en su mirada

'Esto cada vez se pone mas curioso…'-pensó para sí misma con una sonrisa leve, caminando escaleras arriba y por el pasillo que les guiaba a la abandonada sala de música

Abrieron averiguando por suerte que no había mas que los miembros en su interior; lo mas posible es que las jóvenes no tardarían en llegar, apenas dándole unos treinta minutos para prepararse. Aún así…no parecía haber un plan concreto

Al entrar sólo vieron al príncipe rubio desplomado boca abajo en el mueble, haciendo berrinches y balbuceos que tan sólo Hanni-sempai podía alcanzar oír, dirigiendo su completa atención a Kyouya, cuyas gafas arregló apenas cerró su fiel y leal libreta

-No pregunten, ha estado así desde el almuerzo-fue todo lo que salió de sus labios despreocupadamente, haciendo brotar un escalofrío en cada uno ante la helada sonrisa que había querido mostrar, sentándose cada uno en algun sitio; terminando los gemelos en un sillón para una persona mientras la castaña y el curioso rubio tomaban sus lugares con Mori-sempai, en la mesita de té con postres servidos de antemano

-Haii…-contestaron al unísono cada uno haciendo lo que le placía, ignorando como el 'rey' revivía y hacía mil y un cosas para llamar la atención de sus 'subordindos' sin éxito alguno

-¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! ¡¡HARUHIIIIIIIII ;O; !! ¡¡Mi hermosa hija ha sido corrompida por esas cosas ToT!! OKAA-SAN!! Haz algo ;,;!!!

-¿¿Okaa-san?? ¿¿Haruhi, desde cuando Tamaki-sempai es tu padre??-cuestionó el rubio inocentemente, ladeando un poco su cabeza tras haber encaminado a su boquita un trozo de pastel de fresas que Hanni había llevado; ignorando olímpicamente aquellos gimoteos

-Con decirte que tengo tanta idea como tú me explico, ¿¿no??-contestó antes de que el chico riera dulce y melodiosamente, embargando los oidos de Mori y Haruhi…dejando a ésta última en especial embelezada hasta que la puerta del salón retumbó

-Que extraño…-susurró Kaoru, abrazando por el cuello a su hermano, quien le estaba tomando por la cintura

-A ésta hora se supone que no viene nadie-culminó el otro la oración, cruzando sus orbes con las de su gemelo, levantándose ambos de hombros

-Me pregunto quien será a esta hora…-dijo Hanni abrazándose un poco mas a Usa-chan, corriendo donde Takashi y trepando hasta quedar sentado en sus hombros

-Creo que no sabremos quien es si alguien no abre-dedujo el pelinegro, acomodándose los lentes-Haruhi, haz tu trabajo

-Y después de todo sigo siendo su sirvienta…-musita dejando atrás al zorrito junto con el rey de ojos de cachorro, dejando ver tras la puerta a la persona que menos esperaban-¿¿Uchiha…kun??

Sasuke llegó antes de que Neji y Lee diesen la vuelta, ocultando sus presencias para que no se diera cuenta de que también habian asistido. Pero todo era cada vez más ilógico… ¿Por qué iría alguien como un Uchiha a dicho sitio específicamente?

-Vengo a que me atiendan, para eso es éste club supongo…-pronunció en un murmullo, volviendo su mirada al menor de los rubios, quien se había sonrojado ante la sorpresa, cambiando la seriedad de los labios del pelinegro por una maliciosa y traviesa sonrisa-Y me gustaría escoger a su mas reciente miembro…Uzumaki Naruto

La estupefacción se extendió en rostro de todos mas, no exactamente porque fuese un chico quien solicitaba sus servicios, ya se había dado antes pero… ¿Un Uchiha? ¿Y encima con quién había discutido anteriormente?

'¡¿Qué RAYOS PASA?!'-pensó para sí mismo, colocándose de pie abruptamente el ya nombrado, dejando que ambas miradas se fundiesen en una, ambas simbolizando distintos sentimientos: por un lado el cinismo, la malicia y la seriedad; por otro la timidez, el orgullo, la estupefacción…

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

----------------------

KITSUNE IN HOST CLUB

-----------------------

CAP. 5. Nuevas Normas. Host for Men

La estupefacción de aquella noticia se leía claramente en los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de aquel club, boquiabiertos la mayor parte de ellos, entre éstos el mismo rubio.

Negó con su cabeza energéticamente por varios segundos, rehusándose claramente ante la petición hecha. No estaba dispuesto a degradar su orgullo para atender a alguien tan arrogante como el joven ninja, primero muerto que actuar hipócritamente con alguien que claramente era su enemigo.

-¡Me niego!-exclamó mirándolo fijamente, torneando sus mejillas de blancas a carmesí por la manera en la que los azabache penetraban sus cerúleos ojos, haciendo un puchero que aumentó la ternura de la escena. Posiblemente de ser los gemelos con los que hablaba, le hubiesen jalados las mejillas y molestarlo por su reacción-¡Éste sitio, además, es para atender chicas!

-Yo veo que se lo están considerando…-la voz de Uchiha causó una gran conmoción ante el comentario, volviéndose de Tamaki a Naruto y viceversa, pero éste no parecía tener la intención marcada en su rostro

Pronto descifraron quien de todos ellos podía mantener la posibilidad en pie acerca de la propuesta, girándose levemente temerosos donde el vicepresidente, cuya sonrisa era mas amplia de lo común, además de haber tomado un brillo malicioso y complacido, haciendo cuentas en su libreta al tiempo que los espejuelos de sus lentes eran tocados por el sol, evitando captar en su mirada lo que planeaba

Segundos de expectación acompañaron al rasgueo de la pluma del pelinegro, sintiendo un pequeño alivio cuando la cerró y abrió sus ojos, tendiéndole una mano a Uchiha quien la observó extrañado, levantando una ceja y mirándolo a los ojos, complacido al ver que su propuesta había sido 'aceptada'

-¡¡¡Irashaimasen!!! Uchiha Sasuke-kun, eres bien recibido en el Host Club cuanto desees

-Gracias…-atinó a asentir, dejando a todos con la quijada en el piso, tomando entre todos a Kyouya para separarlo de la escena y arrinconarse la bolita, arqueando el pelinegro una ceja ante su reacción

-¡¡¡Kyouya!!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar?! ¡¡Se supone que yo soy el jefe TwT!! Yo soy quien debe tomar las decisiones y no pienso que sea correcto que en un club de anfitriones para chicas atendamos a un hombre

-Es cierto, Kyouya-sempai, además ni siquiera le preguntaste a Naruto su estaba de acuerdo o no con ello-espetó Hikaru con una mueca en sus labios, señalándole con uno de sus dedos mientras su gemelo lo imitaba

-¡Y está claramente escrito en su rostro que no quería!-complementó Kaoru con el mismo tono enfadado

-¡¡Es nuestro nuevo juguete personal!!-aquella aseveración al unísono tan sólo hizo poner a la castaña y el rubio de patas arriba, saltando una venita de la sien del último

-¡¡Hikaru, Kaoru!! ¡¡Yo no soy ningún juguete!! Kyouya-sempai, me niego a atenderlo; además este es un sitio para honrar a las mujeres, a los hombres ya los sirven

-Pero ya hemos tenido éste caso antes, ¿no recuerdan?-Aclaró a sus compañeros, recordando ellos como Casanova-kun (ninguno lo recuerda con su nombre verdadero XD) había llegado una ocasión solicitando los servicios de Haruhi

-¡¡Pero era un caso especial!!-complementaron los gemelos, mientras el rubio 'príncipe' y la castaña pestañeaban un par de veces, siendo el primero quien modificó su rostro cual si le azotara un espantoso recuerdo

-De todas maneras, Kyouya-Tamaki aclaró su voz ante aquel 'momento de debilidad', abriendo sus ojos dispuesto a reprender a su amigo ante la imprudencia que había hecho-Dándole la razón a los gemelos, cosa que ni yo me creo, él era un caso especial; sin olvidarnos, además, que Naru no está a favor de ello

-Ne…-susurró Hanni, quien ganó la atención de todos aquellos de un momento a otro, notando que estaba sentado en los hombros de Takashi como era su costumbre-no creo que discutir con Kyo-chan vaya a llevarnos a alguna parte-su comentario era inocente pero bastante acertado. Lo que se le metía a la cabeza, como al rubio líder, nadie se lo podía sacar-por eso mejor, ¿Por qué no adaptamos unas normas para los hombres que vengan n,n? Si ni ellos, ni Sasu-chan las acatan, entonces nos veremos en la necesidad de impedirles el paso; ¿qué dicen?

Todos se vieron mutuamente antes de volverse a quien les esperaba, causando que por la cabeza del pelinegro resbalase una gota de sudor, pues todas las miradas se fijaron en él repentinamente sin ninguna discreción para volver a su conversación

Suspiró tediado; eso comenzaba a irritarlo, dejando una mano peinar su cabellera negra hacia atrás, en espera de que terminaran de hablar, sin lograr darse cuenta de que, a sus espaldas, Lee y Neji escuchaban con atención, esperando el veredicto de los demás

Todos los Host parecieron asentir, algunos un poco a regañadientes, como lo eran los dos rubios y los gemelos, enderezándose y tomando aire la mayoría, exceptuando a los dos más altos, caminando de vuelta a donde el estoico Uchiha, cruzando miradas con el bello zorrito, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse, sin la intención de bajar la mirada y sentirse intimidado

-Está bien-asintió cerrando sus ojos, haciendo una propia y bella reverencia de caballero, más, antes de que dijera algo, una sonrisa divertida se asomó por su sonrosado rostro-pero tenemos varias condicionantes, que serán usadas no sólo contigo, sino con los futuros clientes masculinos

Frunció el ceño ante aquello. Así que no sería el único, debió suponerlo pero nunca pensó que Aquel chico tan orgulloso pudiese aceptar

-¿Cuáles son?-murmuró sin dar rodeos, comenzando por el líder del establecimiento

-1. No está permitido burlarte de él; vienes a ser complacido de una manera sana y armoniosa. También se aplica para Naruto, así que él no te contestará si prometes no comenzar

-2. Mientras que estén en calidad de cliente y anfitrión, debes ser respetuoso en todo sentido a Naruto-aquel punto fue dado por Haruhi, quien mantenía sus manos detrás de su cuerpo-ya sea en palabra o en su físico: No golpes, no insultos, no tocarlo sugestivamente.-mirando a los gemelos, desviando mal disimuladamente sus miradas XD-Dudamos que ejerzas la última, pero hay personas que suelen hacerlo, así que no lo tomes personal, es generalizando

-3. Él te atenderá como hace a todos los demás clientes; más, al ser un club de chicas y tú…ser un…caballero-dudando un poco la última palabra-también debes complacerlo a él, tratarlo con amabilidad. Como es llamado Bishie-Uke Type es considerable n,n-puntualizó Hanni con su conejito en brazos

-4. Haruhi también será parte de los que atiendan a los hombres, para que no todos acaparen a Naruto-La norma que dio Hikaru le hizo levantarse de hombros ante la mirada expectante del pelinegro, quien levantó una ceja confundido-son reglas generales, no todas te abarcan sólo a ti. Haruhi también lo dijo

-5. No intentar ir más allá de la relación de Anfitrión-Cliente-Kaoru fue quién comentó eso, manteniendo sus manos en su nuca tranquilamente-Traería muchos conflictos si fuese de otra manera

-Y 6. Pero no menos importante-Kyouya fue el último en hablar, acomodándose sus gafas al mirar directamente a los ojos de Sasuke-el precio que debes pagar por sus atenciones es mayor al que paga una chica. Por ellas, las tarifas son menores; pero al ser varones ésta aumenta

Un silencio se extendió en la sala, todos tuvieron que aceptar las reglas de cada uno y, como supusieron, la razón por la que el peli oscuro había insistido ante la permisión de hombres era claramente ante el dinero

-¿Aceptas pese a las condiciones?-Cuestionó Naruto con las manos en sus caderas, inmiscuyéndose profundamente en aquellas pupilas, intimidándose nuevamente ante la frialdad que destilaban, pero sin volverse un paso atrás por su profundo y marcado orgullo, sino que lo dio adelante; recibiendo una sonrisa antes de una media vuelta para salir del lugar

Todos pensaron que no había aceptado, más al volverse al interior desde la puerta, su voz les hizo rectificar que planeaba cerrar el trato

-Regresaré cuando comience propiamente la actividad en el club…-sin más, se fue con las manos introducidas en la bolsa de su pantalón, perdiéndose por el pasillo, pasando de largo a ambos pelinegros, quienes conservaban su posición al lado de la puerta

-Al parecer ahora tendré que atender hombres y mujeres…-suspiró el rubio deslizando una mano por su cabellera algo tediado, alegre de poderse librar de la tensión que dichos ojos le provocaban-pero bueno, ya me metí en esto, lo mas propio es que lo siga

-Creo que con el incidente, mañana también estaremos repletos de hombres a quienes atender ¿ne Takashi n, n?-el conejito rosa apareció frente al rostro del pelinegro de expresión estoica, quien se volvió al menor y asintiendo con una sonrisa suave

-Hai…-asintió apaciblemente, llevando una mano a la cabellera del menor, quien había dejado en el piso antes de dictar las reglas

-----------------------

Presionó un poco la maleta que conservaba entre sus manos, con paso lento pero tranquilo, dirigiéndose a una masa de gente posicionada fuera del salón al cual se dirigía, abriéndose éstos paso para permitirle asomar la cabeza

Sin embargo, no encontró lo que estaba buscando, reflejando en sus facciones cierto fastidio para volverse a una de las tantas jóvenes ahí, cuya cabellera castaña sujetada en dos coletas la identificaban fácilmente. Por suerte, era la única con dicho peinado…y con la que cruzaba palabras, aunque fuesen éstas escasas

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Gaara?-una masa de personas comenzó a cuchichear y exhalar porras para su amiga, frunciendo ambos el seño para volver a verse directamente-pensé que ya te habías ido a casa

-Vine por Lee…-evitaba dar cualquier tipo de explicaciones o detalles innecesarios, aunque le fastidiaba el siempre escuchar como las personas de su mismo salón le trataban con algo de desprecio. Debían agradecer lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo por la promesa que había cerrado con el pelinegro; de lo contrario todas aquellas urracas estarían en el piso agonizando de dolor-¿No sabes dónde ha ido, Ten Ten…? Que yo recuerde, era mi turno para recogerlo…

Un silencio prosiguió mientras la morena llevaba una mano a su mentón intentando recordarlo, pero parecía que nada estaba a su favor…apenas y lo había visto marcharse con…

-¡¡Ah!! Si, creo que si se donde está-contestó observando como, en aquel rostro inmutable, podía notarse cierto brillo de ansias y agradecimiento en las orbes esmeraldas-creo que partió con Neji, estaban muy apurados y creo que tomaron ese camino-señalando a su derecha

Por un momento sintió compasión de Hyuuga, pues aquellos ojos que pensó ver momentos antes esperanzados y emocionados ahora destilaban cierta aura mortífera y vengativa, causando que una gota de sudor y nerviosismo resbalase por su sien. Tenía en consideración que, desde que eran amigos, el pelirrojo seguía a Lee como un pollito y el pelinegro solía abrazarlo emocionado ante su 'admirador'; pero también, Gaara se había vuelto algo posesivo y no permitía que estuviese alguien a solas con el cejas encrespadas, menos las chicas o Neji

-Gracias por el dato…-su voz sonó lúgubre y temible, despidiéndose con una tenue reverencia para darse vuelta e ir a donde la joven le había dicho; sin embargo una mano sosteniendo su muñeca le detuvo, mostrando el mas puro enfado e insatisfacción en su mirada, identificando a la persona que le había dado aquellos datos-Mande

-Los oí hablar en clase-informó, ladeando el menor un poco la cabeza, a modo de que pensaba que el asunto fuese irrelevante-al parecer Lee tiene interés en ese alumno Uzumaki, el nuevo miembro del Host Club. Creo que le pidió a Neji que lo acompañase después de clases para ir a conocerlo; lo mas seguro es que esté ahí

Unos segundos de silencio bastaron para que la seriedad e inmutabilidad regresasen al rostro del joven, mas parecía que no estaba sorprendido, de seguro Lee le había comentado sus planes antes de que lo hiciese con el otro joven

-Gracias por el dato-concluyó haciendo una formal reverencia y caminando con parsimonia a su destino mientras ella se despedía con la mano en alto y una sonrisa tatuada en sus labios. Era un buen chico, ya lo había discutido con Temari varias veces.

Bastante callado, ecuánime pero tímido y dulce inconscientemente. Tanto le hubiese gustado tener un hermanito menor como ese

-Pero de todas maneras, compadezco a Neji-deteniendo su despedida al no ver mas la silueta del menor-y a ese Uzumaki; acaparar la atención de Lee sin que éste le diga a Gaara es peligroso-ampliando una sonrisa, volviéndose a sus amigas-Dudo que sepa la razón del porque no quiere que nadie se le acerque a su preciado 'amigo'

Aquello último fue para sí misma antes de darles alcance a las demás chicas y comenzar su partida. No estaría mal visitar aquel lugar…quería ver como se las liaba Lee…y también deseaba ser atendida para rebajar un poco su estrés

--------------

Al salir de aquella sala de música, sus labios se torcieron inconformes ante algunas de las tantas reglas que habían improvisado, pero no debía tomarles especial importancia. Quería saber por que razón había dejado que sus pies le llevasen a aquel sitio tan molesto para él y el porque había aceptado pese a que la mayor parte de las condicionantes le irritaban…

'Curiosidad, ha de ser'- se justificó a sí mismo con las manos en el pantalón y el nudo de la corbata deshecho

Además, también la presencia de aquellos dos le dejaba una leve curiosidad. Posiblemente entendía porque el payaso de Rock estaba en esos alrededores, se llevaba bien con algunos de los miembros del club; pero ¿¿Hyuuga…??

De lo que él le conocía no era de aquellas personas que se interesaba por clases extra curriculares que hiciesen perder su valioso tiempo. Posiblemente su acompañante lo chantajeo o convenció de alguna manera baja para conseguir que asistiera a su lado

-Tampoco es una posibilidad-pensó en voz alta, despejando su rostro de flequillos rebeldes que se atrevían a intentar ataviar su mirada con toques de misterio y galantería rebelde-ese tipo es honorable tanto dentro de las peleas como fuera de ellas, debe de haber alguna otra explicación lógica…aunque él no esté precisamente dentro de los términos comunes…

-Sasuke-una voz tranquila y aburrida llegó al rango auditivo del aludido, volviendo su torso ligeramente hacia la derecha y encontrando la figura de su hermano acompañado por un extraño tipo de piel pálida, que podría asegurar que entre azul grisáceo, con cabellos negros y pequeños ojos del mismo tono, embozando una sonrisa socarrona y hasta cierto nivel cínica, mostrando con cierto orgullo sus dientes afilados, cual si se tratase de una fiera-¿Dónde estabas? Tenemos que regresar a casa temprano; de todas formas hoy no tienes nada que hacer

-Ésta ocasión sí. Vete tu y yo regreso luego, ahí veré como excusarme con mi padre-sus voces sonaban completamente desinteresadas, como un protocolo tedioso que debían llevar a cabo día con día-Hasta pronto, Itachi; Kisame

Sin más, pasó a ambos de largo con la mano devuelta a su pantalón, siendo observado por el mayor de su clan por escasos segundos antes de dirigirse con su compañero a la salida, con los cabellos oscuros encerrados en su coleta, situada en uno de sus hombros para evitar la molestia de que ésta saltase en su espalda

-¿¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarle a donde va, Itachi?? Que mal hermano eres-el tono burlón de Kisame le hizo volver tan sólo su mirada a un lado, más enseguida volvió al frente sin interés alguno de contestar o aguantar sus irónicos comentarios

-Ya tiene la edad para hacer lo que desee y cuidarse sólo. Después de todo sólo soy su hermano mayor-El barullo perturbó el cómodo silencio en el cual había estado sumido desde hacía rato, torciendo sus labios en una mueca pequeña que denotaba su frustración.

Detestaba el ruido y más cuando éste provenía de las conversaciones sin sentido que solían tener las chicas

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?-soltó con tedio, deteniéndose sin volverse a sus espaldas, haciéndolo Kisame después de unos segundos

-Parece que hablan de ese chico nuevo-levantando una ceja antes de retomar su caminata al lado del joven de menor altura-Se ha vuelto una celebridad sólo por formar parte de ese tonto club

-No le conozco y no veo la necesidad de hacerlo-susurró por lo bajo, saliendo ambos al jardín, observando distraídamente la fuente-Debe de ser un plebeyo común y corriente

-No tanto así-negó Kisame, llamando por primera vez la atención de Itachi en toda la conversación, volviéndose completamente a su acompañante-había escuchado que el chico era atractivo y se enroló desde ayer al club de anfitriones; sin embargo también llegó a mis oídos que es hijo del legendario Yondaime…uno de los tres mejores ninjas conocidos alrededor del mundo. Al parecer dejó toda fama y fortuna a un lado cuando tuvo a su hijo

-El Yondaime…-ahora si había picado su interés. Debía tener buenos movimientos, gran determinación y fuerza…su apariencia debía ser tan sólo una fachada para que los demás le conozcan-mañana iré a verlo…

Kisame torció sus labios en otro gesto cínico y retorcido, acompañando al pelinegro hasta una limosina negra que parecía estar esperándolos desde había ya un buen rato

--------------

-¿¿Cuánto mas tenemos que esperar??-cuestionó el joven de orbes blancas, quien mantenía su peso apoyado en la pared lateral a la puerta del establecimiento, entreabriendo un ojos fastidiado-se supone que ya debería haberme ido hoy…

-Tranquilo, Neji, sólo quedan un par de minutos más, cuando yo pueda entrar tu te podrás ir-alentó el pelinegro sentado del lado contrario a donde se hallaba su acompañante, jugando con un shuriken-primeramente quiero conocerlo bien; después quiero ver si me concede un combate, para saber que tan bueno es en combate

-¿Pelea?-murmuró su acompañante, con un toque de interés en su voz-¿Uzumaki Naruto es alguna clase de guerrero?

-Según tengo entendido, si-asintió con naturalidad, mostrando una amplia sonrisa en la que uno de sus dientes brillo, mientras el otro llevaba una mano a su rostro y pedía clemencia silenciosamente-se dice que es descendiente de una buena familia, pero se ignoran los rumores porque es un plebeyo. Creo que no debe dejarse descartado sin antes conocerlo, como a Haruhi o a Gaara-kun

-Siempre te interesas por los tíos más extraños…-murmuró con cierta pesadez, escuchando como los pasos se aproximaban hasta ellos-¿piensas que las chicas ya vayan a llegar?

-No, ellas arriban en manada-explico cruzado de brazos, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados, dándole Neji la razón por dicha ocasión-la mayor parte de las chicas son bastante extrañas. Se me hace mas complicado interactuar con ellas que con hombres

-¿Qué hay de mi hermana, Temari-san o Ten Ten?-vió como el menor se la pensaba, con la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados-No me digas que tienen toque masculino porque Hinata-sama no se acerca a aquella descripción

-Tal vez porque son buenas amigas desde hace mucho tiempo-aceptó ladeando la cabeza, oyendo cada vez más cercanos los pasos tranquilos pero firmes; viéndose cerca de una de las ventanas la esbelta figura de Gaara con una mirada de pocos amigos a Neji, frunciendo un poco el seño-¿Gaara?-cuestionó incrédulo, ganando la atención del recién llegado-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy no te vas temprano?

Una pausa silenciosa reinó el lugar, escuchándose el sonido de un grillito antes de que el menor negase con sus ojos fijos en su mejor amigo

-Es martes, no miércoles, Lee…-explicó levantando un dedo-mañana es cuando me voy temprano…Ésta vez me tocaba pasar a recogerte después de clases…

Éste quedó estupefacto con los ojos abiertos de par el par y su cuerpo desparramado en el suelo, siendo observado de reojo por Hyuuga quien largó un suspiro antes de picarlo con la punta de sus pies, volviéndose a Gaara de un momento a otro, notando la fulminante mirada que intentaba intimidarlo

El cuerpo inerte de Rock hasta hace unos segundos se enderezó y comenzó a hacer una serie de reverencias acompañadas de ostentosas y repetitivas disculpas por su error, tomándole las manos ignorando el bello rubor, clavando sus chistosos ojos en los serios y tímidos

-Lo siento Gaara, no volverá a pasar-prometió mientras entrelazaba sus meñiques, haciendo la típica promesa mientras el chico asentía, siendo observados por un abochornado Neji, quien parecía ver a un par de niños pequeños en vez de los adolescentes que se SUPONÍA que eran-pero…¿no te molesta esperarme? Vengo a conocer a ese chico de primero, Naruto-kun

El mas pequeño de los tres se lo pensó por unos momentos, pero negó con delicados movimientos para mostrar una imperceptible sonrisa que tan sólo Lee podía crear, correspondiéndola el aludido mientras que dejaba de enroscar sus dedos con los ajenos, centrando su atención en la enorme puerta de roble pintado color carmesí, apoyando la mano en la perilla y girándola, sintiendo una lluvia de pétalos acariciar sus rostros

De un momento a otro, la vista se les nubló por unas luces de neón blancas y rojas, junto con otras moradas que iluminaban el piso, acompañado de humo artificial para la ambientación, dejando ver a los ocho anfitriones en medio de la sala

Tras recuperada su visión, los tres quedaron boquiabiertos ante la temática de aquella ocasión…plumas blancas y negras bailando en el recibidor junto una gran cantidad de pétalos carmesí, todas al compás de la música tétrica que debería estar tocando Nekosawa-sempai; sin embargo, el arpa y piano también se entremezclaban, dando un aire demoníacamente angelical…

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

---------------

KITSUNE IN HOST CLUB

----------------

Cáp.6. Entre ángeles y demonios

De un momento a otro, de la puerta salía una gran cantidad de plumas, tanto blancas como negras, entremezcladas con pétalos de rosas rojas y pálidas…acaparando la atención de los recién llegados, guiándola hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde un cuadro prometedor parecía estar montado, reflejando una sonrisa cada persona que conformaban el panorama.

Primeramente un joven rubio, de ojos purpúreos irradiando pureza y majestuosidad, siendo rebeldemente cubiertos por la inusual cabellera rubia, larga hasta mitad de su espalda, meneada ante una brisa imperceptible, proveniente de las ventanas.

Del pálido rostro, unos labios carnosos y rojos resaltaban, tanto cual su sonrisa que invitaba a una paz utópica y placer inimaginable, manteniendo su cabeza ladeada ligeramente a la derecha, apoyándola sobre el dorso de la mano correspondiente, dejando a la desocupada alzarse y tenderles la palma cual invitación a aquel paraíso terrenal…

Por sus prendas podía rectificarse un aura angelical, empezando por los aretes en su oreja derecha, siendo 5 en total, colocados en manera ascendente, todos de oro puro y pendiendo de tres de ellos una cruz de plata; en su cuello una gargantilla ceñida, del mismo material que los aretes; con gravados en latín y de civilizaciones antiguas, dándole cierto aire magistral e irreal; una camisa celeste, con algunos relieves en la parte del cuello, de tirantes anchos y ligeramente flojos, interceptada la parte superior del traje por cierto manto blanco que se fijaba como un obi entre sus caderas y su cintura. El traje continuaba cual si se tratase de una túnica, mas ésta estaba abierta por en medio, dejando ver la caída de una blanca tela que cubría sus piernas, siendo la celeste como un simple forro. Con sandalias decoradas con pedrería, una pulsera en el pie derecho, otra mas gruesa en la parte superior del brazo derecho con inscripciones parecidas a las del cuello y mas pulseras en su brazo izquierdo; dando mas a la vista una belleza andrógina…

Detrás de él, sin embargo, podía verse un ser con sonrisa un poco más maliciosa. Un hombre de atractivos ojos púrpura y cabellos oscuros, siendo decorado su rostro anguloso por uno par de lentes delgados y transparentes, descansando en el puente de su nariz mientras una de sus manos se encargaba de acomodarlos correctamente al éstos resbalarse constantemente.

Éste sostenía una libreta bajo el brazo contrario, mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo, dejando ver perfectamente su rebelde y elegante perfil...uno que robaba el aliento e invitaba a pecar a cualquier dama o caballero que se atreviese a hundirse en sus ojos.

Al contrario del primer joven, él daba un aire meramente demoníaco; con una camisa de cuello alto color negro cubriendo parte de su pecho, ésta misma decorada con varios signos sin significado específico en tono carmesí, terminando hasta su cintura, donde se topaba con un atractivo cinturón de hebilla de oro blanco puro, resaltando en el mortífero aspecto. Pantalones negros de vestir comenzaban a partir de aquella división, pegados por completo a sus delgadas pero firmes piernas, cubriendo unas botas militares ocultas discretamente por debajo. Para continuar, él mantenía una serie de argollas en la oreja izquierda, una más que el otro para ser exactos, conectando la primera y la última con una cadena y una cruz invertida. Gabardina negra colocada sobre sus hombros, con unas alas demoníacas tatuadas en rojo, junto con unos otos detalles mas como lo eran cintos y cierres.

De ahí, parecían estar entremezclados ángeles blancos con negros, todos sosteniendo miradas cálidas o perversas dependiendo su 'clasificación'.

Comenzando por el par de demonios definidos desde un comienzo en ese colegio. Ambos con una rojiza aparentemente larga, sujeta en una coleta que se apoyaba en sus hombros, siendo que Kaoru la tuviese en el lado derecho y Hikaru en el izquierdo. Con unos guantes cortos que iniciaban de la muñeca y cubrían tan sólo el dedo índice, dejando los demás en libertad.

Ninguno de ellos poseía camisa para cubrir sus torsos, dejándolos en libertad, mas podía verse en ellos como un signo de una cruz invertida con alas de demonio se tendía en el lado derecho de sus pectorales, cual si fuese un tatuaje real, una marca de piel; para compensar la falta de telas en su pecho, cada uno vestía una corta chaqueta, llegando aproximadamente a sus cinturas o un poco mas arriba. Hikaru poseía aquella chaqueta roja, por lo que las alas en su espalda eran color negro y Kaoru en viceversa. Unas cuantas caderas decoraban las telas de las chaquetas y, tal como con Kyouya, los cinturones y cremalleras le complementaban para darles un aspecto podría llamarse…imponente. Pantalones capries (creo que así se escribe, disculpen si esta incorrecto) de mezclilla negra, con algunos cuantos parches distribuidos tal como costuras deshechas para decorarlos. Cinturón con hebilla de calavera, teniendo por ojos un par de rubíes, atrayendo cierta aura de maldad al accesorio. Unas calcetas rayadas a blanco y negro desde sus rodillas, exactamente al filo de los capries; terminando con unos Vans negros con agujetas rojas y decorado de arañas en ellos.

Estaban abrazados a tal manera que diesen una apariencia pervertida, con la pierna de Kaoru rodeando la cadera de su gemelo, completamente aferrado a él, con sus brazos en el cuello ajeno para sostenerse, con la intención de lamerle la mejilla en cualquier instante; mas Hikaru no se quedaba atrás, pues sus manos no exactamente puras parecían con ansias de palpar la parte trasera de su hermano, manteniendo ambas manos cerca de…

Aún habiendo dos demonios juntos, también podían reconocerse un par de angelitos un poco mas delante de los anteriores, con sus ojos resaltando cierta chispa de curiosidad y pureza natas, junto con sonrisas sinceras y efímeras, casi cual si quisieran mostrar pizcas de timidez en ellas.

Uno de ambos angelitos era un joven castaño, con su cabello peinado lizo y elegantemente, permitiéndose notarla un poco mas larga de lo que ya era, rozando la parte baja de sus hombros con espléndida sutileza, mas un gorro se atrevía a cubrir la parte superior de la cabellera, de vuelos laterales blancos, pendiendo del izquierdo una cruz de oro; mientras que el resto del sombrero eran de tono oscuro, incluso daba la apariencia de tener un par de orejas felinas, o al menos para la visión de unos cuantos. Chaqueta negra con cuello ancho, adornado éste mismo con un material afelpado que trataba de resguardar la parte de su mentón; en el medio resaltaba un cierre plateado en forma de alas angelicales, entreabierto un poco para verse una gargantilla de cuero con una cruz mas de oro blanco de adorno; las mangas eran unidas al resto del traje por unos cintos, por lo que efímeras partes de piel blanca podían resaltar a la vista, al final de las mismas quedaba un poco de tela blanca, decorando ésta con varios crucifijos continuos, separados por espacios casi invisible; la parte delantera de la chaqueta parecía dividirse en una 'V' invertida, dejando unos cinturones en cada una de sus laterales, dejando a sus piernas ser cubiertas únicamente por la parte superior con un short corto azul cerúleo, algo abombado y con cruces adornando los laterales. Para seguir el conjunto estaban unas calcetas que abarcaban un poco más debajo del short y eran unidos por los cintos de la camisa, dando su terminación con unos botines negros, adornados de azul y blanco respectivamente.

Varios anillos en los dedos de sus manos, una perforación aparente en ambas orejas, dos en la derecha y tres en la izquierda, teniendo tan sólo un crucifijo en el tercer arete de arriba para abajo…

Mientras tanto, el otro angelito de rubios cabellos y atractivas marquitas en sus mejillas tenía un atuendo mas simple pero igualmente atrevido. Aquellos carnosos labios rojos eran resaltados por un arete de presión en el inferior en forma de argolla; unas cuantas mas se distribuían en sus orejas, teniendo cuatro en la derecha y tres en el lado izquierdo. Extensiones resaltaban en su cabellera a tal manera que pudiese hacerse un par de coletas que cayeran sobre sus hombros, adornadas en la parte de los sujetadores con plumas blancas y un prendedor de plata; gargantilla de oro blanco apretando su cuello, con varios dijes como el de una pluma y un crucifijo más; de las laterales del cuello resaltaban un par de tirantes negros que los conectaban con una camisa blanca que le quedaba hasta la cintura, pemitiendo a cualquiera ver su vientre y sus caderas, observándose en su ombligo una argolla mas, pero ésta misma se conectaba a uno de sus aretes en la oreja con una cadena platinada. Un suéter de varios tonos de azul cubría sus delgados y pálidos brazos, quedándole a la mitad de sus pectorales y terminando un poco más debajo de la corta camisa para que la visión de su estómago no fuese interrumpida; las mangas de la camisa le quedaban bastante largas, cubriendo sus manos por completo, por lo que no dejaba ver los anillos y brazaletes colocados en ellas, tan sólo cuando se lo remangaba un poco. Tal como Haruhi, poseía unos cortos shorts, a diferencia que éstos estaban un poco mas pegados, aunque abarcaban lo mismo: lasta la mitad de sus muslos; a la distancia de una mano mas abajo comenzaban unas calcetas largas que iniciaban con un poco de encaje blanco, el resto se asimilaba al suéter, turnándose las tonalidades de azul hasta culminar en unos Vans, pero éstos eran blancos casi en su totalidad con la punta y el talón de azul, decorados a los costados con plumas negras.

Ambos angelitos tenían una de sus manos entrelazadas, siendo Haruhi quien se tomase de la cintura con la libre y Naruto quien la colocase en sus caderas, recargando sus cabezas la una con la otra, sin apartar sus facciones tiernas e ingenuas de sus rostros.

Más, para terminar la perfecta pintura, faltaban un par de seres más, un diminuto ángel de ojos mieles y sonrisa amplia junto a un demonio de estoica actitud y ojos fieros…

El primero se hallaba cargado entre los brazos del segundo, apoyado en su pecho dejando ver tan sólo la mitad de su hermoso rostro pálido y mejillas ruborizadas; su cabellera rubia caía grácil mente sobre sus ojos ante la valeriana celeste que se encontraba en su cabeza, ésta tenía encaje rodeando ambas laterales, con pequeñas flores blancas decorando la parte de arriba y, en donde culminaba para empezar los listones que le debían ceñir a la cabeza, había un par de plumas pulcramente claras colocadas. Como el resto, tenía ciertas 'perforaciones' en sus orejas, tan sólo que eran únicamente en la parte derecha. Eran cuatro, en la primera de arriba para abajo era una arracada con el dije de una cruz, el segundo también constaba de una argolla pero con un dije de conejito, las otras dos eran aquellos magnéticos que parecían tener pedrería, aunque éstos si eran pequeños diamantes…En su cuello había un colgante suelto de oro blanco con un dije de conejito sonriente pendiendo, claro que tenía otro mas de un crucifijo, un ala de ángel y otro mas de la mitad de un corazón; el collar era suelto y los dijes llegaban hasta su pechito por el hecho de que tenía una bufanda blanca con azul ceñida, terminando en unos pomponcitos esponjosos en cada extremo que, de ser unos centímetros mas larga, tocaban el piso; para cubrir su pecho era un corsé blanco con encaje negro en la parte superior e inferior, tenía unos tirantes anchos que estaban sobre sus hombros, dejando los brazos libres para verse varias cadenas llenando la extremidad diestra, dejando la zurda con un calentador pegado del codo hasta la muñeca, además de unas cuantas pulseras de oro amarillo. El mismo corsé estaba un poco más arriba de la cadera, dejando ver tan sólo un poco de piel en aquel efímero espacio, comenzando con un pequeño short que cubría una pequeña cantidad; como compensación, unas telas tendían de un cinto colocado a la lateral color negro, llegando éstas mismas casi hasta sus tobillos, pero las telas blancas cubrían tan sólo por delante y detrás, dejando los costados abiertos. Sus zapatos eran parecidos a unos zuecos, tan sólo que estos tenían cintas blancas y azules intercaladas que se ataban a las piernas hasta llegar casi a la rodilla.

Por último, pero no menos importante era el demonio que le traía cargando, con un tocado en su cuello hecho de plumas negras a modo de que llegase a ser un collar, dejando en él un dije de la otra parte del corazón y una cruz invertida. A comparación que el resto, su uniforme era el menos elaborado pero que dejaba bastante deseos a las clientas, ya que en su pecho no existía ninguna prenda; un tatuaje parecido al de los gemelos descansaba debajo de su ojo zurdo mientras el derecho tenía una clase de signo de invocación o tribu antigua; sus ojos delineados de negro para darle un aspecto mas tétrico pero interesante, con tan sólo dos perforaciones en la orea izquierda, ambas a modo de argollas y pendiendo de las dos una cruz…en su espalda también parecía descansar un tipo de tatuaje amplio, era cual alas demoníacas que comenzaba desde los hombros y se perdía incluso debajo del pantalón; ambos brazos constaban de calentadores/guantes, parecían tener la forma de un corsé pero con los colores entre negro y rojo sin encaje, cubriendo todos los dedos menos el meñique y pulgar. Los pantalones comenzaban en la cadera, con unos tirantes rojos que había dejado caer a sus costados; los pantalones eran de una mezclilla azulada pero bastante desgastada, dejando descosido por distintas partes de su cuerpo, en la pierna derecha parecía estar cortado y unido con una gran cantidad de pequeños cinturones; botas amplias colocadas sobre los pantalones que comenzaban desde la mitad de sus piernas, aumentando su estatura.

Un panorama de ángeles y demonios bastantes peculiares, que dejaron a los clientes recién llegados con la boca por demás abierta

-¡¡¡Irashaimasen!!!-exclamaron en forma de recibimiento, identificando tras unos segundos de silencio a quienes pestañeaban constantemente cual si hubiesen entrado a una dimensión distinta, sacándolos de sus poses tan sólo para relajarse, escuchándose la risa de Tamaki que los devolvió al lugar que habían arribado

-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Lee, Neji, Gaara-kun!! Quién iba a pensar que los veríamos paseándose por éste sitio-sin duda el rubio demostraba conocerlos, todos los demás parecieron también reaccionar; sin embargo Naruto no los conocía…tan sólo regresaba a sus recuerdos aquella mirada hostil que había conocido cuando apenas iba a ingresar a la primera clase…los ojos fríos y esmeraldas que ahora tenían cierto aire estupefacto, pegado, tomado de la mano del pelinegro.

-¿¿Eh??-la voz del menor de los rubios los sacó de su presentación, impidiéndole al joven de amplias cejas contestar, ladeando la cabeza curioso, tomado de la mano de Haruhi, pestañeando múltiples veces cual si fuese un pequeño niño, haciendo que las miradas de los gemelos se encendieran en malicia tan sólo al verle, tramando una travesurita-¿Quiénes son ellos? Creo que…que al pelirrojo lo vi-aseguró intentando de hacer memoria.

De un segundo a otro, Hikaru y Kaoru tomaron su lugar en aquel sofá, siendo el primero quien pasase su brazo por los hombros del ojiazul y su gemelo por los de la castaña, quién tan sólo largó un suspiro ante el típico comportamiento coqueto, ruborizándose con delicadeza al hacer sus dedos contacto con el pecho descubierto de aquel a su lado por escasos segundos.

Por supuesto que la última reacción no pasó desapercibida ante la vista del 'padre' de la chica, brillando con cierto aire celoso aquel par de brillantes ojos, con un aura contraria a su vestimenta y el puño en alto, amenazante de golpear a Kaoru para que se soltase de su 'amada hija'. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía tan sólo en tocarla?! ¡¿¡¿Y por qué la había hecho ruborizar?!?! ¡¡Ese era SU trabajo!!

Como acción en cadena, la mirada de cierto demonio con lentes se fijó inconforme ante los celos del rubio líder, apretando un poco la libreta bajo su hombro, intentando no dar señales mas notorias de su molestia; no era de la clase de gente que gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos y jamás lo sería…

Ahora Neji y Gaara torcían sus labios en una mueca mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus cabezas. Esa era la verdadera apariencia de los miembros pues, mientras cada uno de ellos estaba en sus pensamientos, Hanni-sempai y jugaba con 'Usagi-san', Mori-sempai lo cuidaba con la mirada al haberlo dejado previamente en el pido y el nuevo miembro miraba de un lado a otro sin entender, aturdido pues tan sólo veía las sonrisas malvadas de los gemelos…Para completar el mismo Lee parecía no comprenderlo, causando que cada uno suspirara por separado; esos tipos sin duda eran todos unos raros especimenes.

-Pues…ellos son nuestros sempai's, Naruto-kun…-susurró Hikaru muy cerca de la orejita sensible del menor, quien tomó un color carmesí mas notorio, volviéndose para ver los ojos dorados-menos Gaara

-¡¡¡¡MOOO!!!! ¡¡¡HIKARU!!! ¡¡¡KAORU!!!-aquello causó que ambos se volviesen a verle con poco interés, dejando al ojiazul acomplejado a la chica tratando de tranquilizarlo con una paciencia impresionante-¡¡¡Dejen de molestar a Haruhii!!!-exigió en un puchero antes de volverse con ojitos de cachorro a Kyouya, quien levantó una ceja ante el berrinche-¡¡¡Okaa-san!!! ¡¡Esos demonios están fastidiando a Haru-chan!! ¡¡DETENLOS!!

-Bien-dijo éste con simpleza mientras se volvía a los chicos, los cuales le miraban de reojo-Déjenlos de una vez, tenemos visitantes y posibles clientes, si los ahuyentan…-cambiando sus facciones a unas mas maliciosas-me encargaré de que lo paguen caro…

Aquellos cinco-Tamaki incluido-junto con los recién llegados sintieron el miedo pasearse por sus cuerpos a modo de una corriente eléctrica por tal amenaza, tragando dificultosamente antes de apartarse de los dos menores, quedándose a un lado refunfuñando ante la injusticia de quitarles sus juguetes, prometiendo vengarse contra el Lord y, por ende, los pobres de Fujioka y Uzumaki deberían sufrirla XD

-Ano ne, Kyo-chan en verdad estaba molesto, ¿No, Takashi?-cuestionó el pequeño conejito con interés mientras se mostraba sentadito en la mesa, tomando un trozo de pastel de fresas con el aludido frente a él, llevando una taza de té de canela a sus labios con toda parsimonia.

-Hai, Mitsukuni-asintió al tiempo que veía al menor sonreírle y dar otro bocado mas a su postre, cerrando sus ojos y tomando otro sorbo mas de su bebida.

-No tengo idea a que lugar hemos llegado…pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que no es uno conocido para mí… además de tener aura demasiado cargada para mis nervios…-aseguró Neji con la cabeza baja y una mano en su cintura, masajeándose la sien con notable cansancio.

Gaara estuvo de acuerdo con el oji blanco por aquella ocasión, atinando a dar un leve asentimiento y volverse a su mejor amigo, sorprendiéndose ante el gesto divertido en sus facciones, atreviéndose a carcajear a rienda suelta, lo cual causó que sus ojos se volviesen nuevamente a los demás, quienes parecían no haber hecho demasiado caso a aquellas risas y, de haberlo hecho, les contagió la gracia…o eso supuso…

-Jejejejejejeje. No cabe la menor duda de que éste lugar siempre está lleno de energía-se acercó poco a poco donde el resto, siguiendo el pelirrojo sus pasos de cerca, mas Neji prefirió quedarse en su lugar, de todas maneras no tenía pensado quedarse demasiado tiempo en aquel extraño sitio-Me da gusto el verlos a todos, aunque ésta vez vengo en calidad de cliente, no de amigo. ¿Se puede, Suoh-kun?

-Claro, Lee-kun-asintió levemente, acercándose donde él para rodearle por los hombros, causando cierta incomodidad en el menor pero que éste prefirió no dar a conocer por el momento, mostrándole al resto de sus compañeros-ahora el Host Club del colegio Ouran también les dará privilegio a los hombres; sin embargo sólo será con dos de nuestros muchachos-centrando su brazo hacia donde la castaña y el rubio oji azul descansaban-ellos son Fujioka Haruhi y Uzumaki Naruto

-Entonces estará bien-asintió con suavidad, siendo soltado por su compañero de clases para que se acercase al mueble e hiciese una reverencia a modo de saludo, presentación y/o presentación.

Sonrió para sí mismo, sospechaba a quien escogería Rock Lee. Conocía el espíritu guerrero del muchacho, su actitud amigable y curiosa; y a la única persona que no conocía de ahí y que poseía varias características de interés para el pelinegro era…

-Mucho gusto, Uzumaki Naruto-kun, espero que no te moleste el que solicite tus servicios por un rato-se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha por unos segundos, dibujando un rubor en las mejillas blancas y curiosas del rubio menor mientras que en la castaña tan sólo trazaba una sonrisita entretenida-Mi nombre es Rock Lee, soy de segundo grado y me interesas-confesó dejando ver sus curiosos y graciosos ojos, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Las últimas palabras fueron el detonante para el joven pelirrojo, quien frunció el ceño, apartándose de Tamaki para quedar en segundos al lado de su amigo, atrayendo la atención del resto.

Un escalofrío se dio el lujo de recorrer a Uzumaki al notar su aire asesino clavarse en él, cerrando posteriormente sus esmeraldas orbes y cruzarse de brazos, ladeando levemente el rostro, con pose indiferente

-Yo también…-todos lo observaron curiosos, mas las miradas no le inmutaron en lo más mínimo-solicito tus servicios al mismo tiempo que lo hagas con Lee…-aclaró sencillamente

-¿A ambos…? Bueno…yo no tengo problema con ello-titubeó un poco sin apartar sus ojos de Gaara, el chico despertaba cierto interés en él sin quererlo…tenía una actitud que le recordaba a otra conocida, hacía ya mucho tiempo; mas les sonrió pasado un tiempo, correspondiendo a la ingenua del cejas encrespadas

-Entonces les cobraré terminada la sesión-Kyouya aprovechó para escribir algunas cosas en su libreta, reflejándose cierto brillo de malicia por cada rasgueo de la pluma y en la peculiar pero malévola sonrisa, haciendo tragar a mas de uno y reir de nervios a otros más-Neji-kun, ¿Acaso no planeas quedarte aquí? Sino deseas estar con Naruto al mismo tiempo que Lee o Gaara-kun podrías utilizar a Haruhi

-No emplees la palabra 'utilizar', suena mal, Kyouya-sempai…-reprendió la chica largando un suspiro con una mano despejando el flequillo que cubría sus ojos, resaltando el brillo de aquellas avellanas que captó la atención del castaño oscuro.

Su mente parecía estar envuelta en una ilusión, pues por unos momentos pensó ver a una chica en Fujioka; su rostro fue invadido por un repentino rubor, llevando una mano a su nuca la cual masajeaba con su mirada perdida en algun punto indefinido, alejada de aquel muchacho que dejaba de mirarlo, en espera de su respuesta.

Unos segundos más transcurrieron para que la mirada blanquecina se dirigiera al chico. Debía pedirle perdón por sus pensamientos tan distorsionados…además, esperar a su hermana y conversar un rato con Haruhi-kun no le haría nada de daño.

-Supongo que acepto su compañía, Haruhi-kun; la compañía de un joven tan interesante como usted será productiva-se volvió a verle con su postura acostumbradamente seria, tan sólo para recibir una sonrisa comprensiva y un asentimiento, obligándolo a volverse de nuevo a un punto distinto.

Mas ningún gesto se escapaba de los suspicaces ojos del rey demonio, quien se atrevió a mostrarse interesante ante dichas reacciones. Hyuuga Neji…debería vigilarlo correctamente sino quería que otra persona mas ajena al club se enterase de la verdadera identidad de su querida flor. Aunque… 'no, descarto la idea' se decía a sí mismo. No convenía que se distrajese demasiado, podían tener una baja de clientes si la castaña encuentra a un chico con quien andar.

Aunque la misma posibilidad parecía imposible, nunca mostró interés en ningún hombre a categoría mayor de un amigo.

-Entonces, por favor Neji-sempai, pase por aquí-la joven hizo una seña con su brazo apropiadamente, recibiendo un asentimiento antes de adelantarse y tomar asiento en una de las múltiples mesas de lugar, decorada con un crisantemo puramente blanco, atento a lo que su 'anfitrión' hacía.

-Muy bien, eso significa que ustedes pueden pasar por aquí-Naruto los invitó a toma lugar en uno de los sofás, quedando frente a otro mismo junto con una bella mesita, tomando su lugar en el sitio delante, de tal manera que quedasen frente a frente, sonriéndoles con amabilidad.

----------

-¿Gustaría beber un poco de té, Neji-sempai?-en unos minutos posteriores a que se sentara, la castaña apareció con una bandeja que colocó en la mesa, dejando una taza frente a su invitado y a sí misma, ladeando la cabeza con las manos en su regazo, con sus gemas brillando ante la ternura nata que transmitía, dándole al ninja ciertos nervios que le extrañaba recorriesen su espina dorsal

-Si, muchas gracias-afirmó sin mas, viendo como la damita servía un líquido caliente y de tono marrón en su taza, llegando a su olfato el aroma de la canela-sin duda tiene un buen gusto, Haruhi-kun; el té occidental de canela es uno de los mejores-llevó el filo de aquel trasto a sus labios, sorbiendo unos cuantos tragos antes de devolverla a su sitio

-Es uno de mis favoritos-tomó un plato con su pastel favorito; no era común que almorzase algo pero no había desayunado bien y aprovecharía en tomar una pieza mientras que tenía la oportunidad-¿gusta una rebanada?

Éste miró el postre con renuencia, negando suavemente y tomando un trago más del exquisito líquido, dejando que resbalase por su garganta con sus ojos sellados

-No me gustan los dulces-confesó antes de notar como había unos cuantos exquisitos emparedados frente a sus ojos, alzándolos con sorpresa para brotar un sonrojo nuevamente en sus pómulos ante aquella dulce naturalidad de su acompañante

-Lo supuse, por eso traje esto. Si no va a comer pronto, un pequeño refrigerio servirá para sostenerse Neji-sempai

-Ah…Mu…Muchas gracias. Eres muy considerado, Haruhi-kun

Su mente le estaba jugando pasadas bastante desagradables, comenzaban a recorrerle los nervios por cada uno de sus poros, cual si fuesen los mismos que le daban al hablar con alguna dama que le gustaba pero era imposible, era un hombre…claro que aquel traje y las extensiones en su cabellera castaña dejaban mas una imagen andrógina, inclinándose a una chica

-Estoy comenzando a enloquecer…-dijo para sí mismo, tratando de calmarse sin saber que la mirada ajena estaba sumida en él, curiosa ante los monólogos que tenía ante su persona, pero sin apartar de él sus ojos…nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, pero no cabía la menor duda que era de aquellos tipos serios que solían ocultar su personalidad amable dentro de ellos.

-No tiene de que preocuparse-aquella voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones. ¿Era acaso que lo había dicho en voz alta?-Lo mejor es que trate de no pensar o reflexionar demasiado mientras está aquí, es un lugar para descansar y relajarse. Lo mas propio es hacerlo, ¿no?

No pudo apartar sus pupilas de aquel joven, reaccionando poco después para asentir y alzar su taza cual brindis, bebiendo un poco más y dándole una mordida al bocadillo frente a sus ojos, comenzando ambos una amena conversación sin tema específico, ignorantes de que eran meticulosamente espiados por tres personas en especial.

-¡¿Quién se cree Neji?! ¡¡Parece que está coqueteando con Haruhi!! ¡AHHHHH! ¡No debí permitir que también mi preciosa hija se pusiese a disposición de otros hombres!-el fundador del club se quejaba una y otra vez mientras roía un pañuelo que servía para aliviar el mar de lágrimas derramadas de sus ojos, oculto detrás de uno de los pilares, centrándose en Kyouya, quien hacía anotaciones como era su costumbre-¡¡OKAA-SAN!! ¡¡HAZ ALGO!!-volviendo a s llanto sin que el otro le pusiese especial atención.

-No puedo, Neji pagará para estar con Haruhi como lo hace cualquier mujer. No soy quien para detener su tiempo-sonriendo enigmáticamente, llamando la atención de ambos gemelos, quienes se habían asegurado de seguir en todo momento la 'cita' de su 'juguete'

-Creo que para él, primero es el dinero…-murmuró Hikaru mientras Kaoru atinaba a asentir distraidamente-pero parece que no hacen nada malo; mientras siga así podremos estar tranquilos

-Aunque no tendremos tiempo de intervenir o jugar-continuó el menor de ambo antes de apoyar su espalda en uno de los pilares-las clientas llegarán pronto y, conociéndolas, las nuevas reglas de los clientes las emocionarán mucho

-Eso aumentará los ingresos, aunque nuestro pobre miembro nuevo tendrá que matarse como animal de carga-Kaoru asintió ante las palabras de su gemelo, ambos observando como, ante aquel comentario, Kyouya aumentaba sus cálculos y su sonrisa se volvía un poco más sombría

'Kyouya-sempai ya lo sabía…'-suspiraron antes de ver a Hanni-sempai asomándose por otro de los pilares con Mori-sempai a su lado, completamente ajeno a todo, mirando a la nada cual si pensase en algo especialmente importante

Lo que el pequeño conejito veía era la suerte que su nuevo amigo corría, al parecer por ahora sólo habían estado probando algunos dulces y tomando café, pues no notaba que comenzaran alguna conversación…no hasta esos momentos…

------

-Bien-el pelinegro tomó algo de aire antes de dejar la taza de café vacía en la mesita. Había descubierto que era mas sabroso incluso que el procesado que siempre solía beber…era un sabor peculiar y adictivo que le invitaba a dejarse llevar…-creo que es momento para revelar la razón por la que me veo aquí

La voz seria no tardó en hacer reaccionar tanto a Gaara como al distraído de Naruto, quien pestañeó un par de veces antes de ladear la cabeza. ¿A qué se refería ese tal Rock Lee acerca de sus verdaderas intenciones?

-¿Cuáles son?-se notaba la intriga e interés en su voz, aunque también un poco de desconfianza, de todas maneras era alguien completamente para él

-Tú…-las palabras quedaron volando al observar al otro bajar la cabeza, tan sólo para que, segundos después la elevase con los ojos iluminados cual pequeño niño-¡¿¡¿Tu eres el hijo de Namikase Minato-san?!?!

-¿Namikase…Minato…? ¿El famoso Yondaime?-el pelirrojo repitió el nombre sorprendido, volviéndose al ojiazul quien se mostraba sonrojado ampliamente, con un dedo rascando su mejilla y una sonrisa tímida en su boca…aunque si lo analizaba detenidamente…eran idénticos

Había visto algunas fotografías del hombre en revistas y periódicos, también escuchado de ellos en el dojo o inclusive con sus familiares. Ese hombre era conocido mundial por sus tácticas ninjas, pero no había pensado que éste hubiese tenido descendientes; a decir verdad…jamás le puso demasiado interés a otras cosas que no fuese el entrenamiento en casa…

-S…Si…ese era…el apodo de mi papá…-explicó el rubio apenado, mirando hacia abajo con un gesto adorable, rascando su nuca un par de veces para encarar a sus clientes: uno mostraba ilusión y esperanzas mientras el otro parecía estupefacto, casi cual si fuese un dato irreal-creo que pocas personas saben acerca de su verdadero nombre.

-¡¡¡YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!-el pelinegro se levantó repentinamente, haciendo que el resto de los metiches host se volviesen a verle, aunque Haruhi y Neji les ignoraron, enfrascados en sus asuntos-¡¡¡GENIAL!!! ¡¡¡Jamás me imaginé que iba a conocer al sucesor de una persona tan famosa!!! Supongo que has de haber heredado muchos de sus secretos y tácticas. Si es así, ¡¿Te molestaría tener un combate conmigo alguno de estos días?! Sería todo un honor para mí conocer esas habilidades.

-Tal vez…-respondió con voz baja, notándose en su rostro una sonrisa melancólica, peinándose un poco la cabellera hacia un lado, captando la atención de más de uno-aunque soy bueno en los taijutsus y ninjutsus, hace mucho que no suelo pelear con todas las técnicas de mi papá, tan sólo cuando me visita mi abuelo puedo mostrar todas mis habilidades.

Pese a ser una postura seria y lastimera, aquella pose no infundió mas que ternura en los ojos de los demás, a quienes la conversación no llegaba a sus oidos; más, para aquellos que le escuchaban, las sensaciones de tristeza eran demasiado tangibles.

-Entonces… ¿sólo peleas con las técnicas de tu padre cuando está tu abuelo?-lee habló, tratando de aligerar nuevamente el ambiente-debe de ser un hombre bastante sabio, fuerte y honorable

Unos segundos de silencio transcurrieron antes de verse como el menor tomaba su vientre con un brazo y con la mano desocupada cubría sus labios, soltando risas que intentaba reducir. Gaara no comprendió, pero al menos vió que las plegarias de su moreno amigo habían sido escuchadas: no había más tristeza en aquel rostro

-¡¿Cómo cree, Lee-san?! Mi abuelo puede ser muy fuerte, pero dudo que tenga honor y que la sabiduría la muestre-tratando de tranquilizarse, pero no lográndolo-es un completo degenerado que escribe novelas sin sentido alguno, todas con sus fracasos amorosos pero con otro punto de vista

-Eso no creo que lo necesitaba saber…complementó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba el cabello, aunque le había causado cierta gracia y pena ajena de tener un familiar con aquellas características

-Pero, Lee-san, si combato con usted prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque espero no le moleste que use otro estilo distinto al de mi papá. Será el de mi madre

-Por mí es…

Aunque no terminó su respuesta, la puerta del host club volvió a escucharse rechinando mientras se abría. La diferencia era que por ella, en vez de ingresar más chicos, todas las damas llegasen una por una, esperanzadas a recibir un servicio que les quitase los pesos de la vida cotidiana de sus hombros; aunque no lograron avanzar demasiado…sus ojos se centraron en aquellos tres hombres que eran atendidos por dos de los mas atractivos anfitriones.

Corazones y celulares comenzaron a brotar: mujeres informando a otras acerca de los chicos que también solicitaban a los miembros del Host, llegando mas y más gente, tan sólo logrando deducir algo los mismos integrantes: los vicios de Kyouya y las revelaciones a la luz de éstas estaban dando sus frutos…

CONTINUAR...


End file.
